Super Mario Bros: The Beginning
by WayWardWonderer
Summary: This is the origin story of our heroes (baby) Mario, Luigi, Peach and even Bowser. Meet their parents and find out what happened before the brothers found themselves in the Mushroom Kingdom. Joy, sorrow and tragedy abound the humble family; father, mother and sons, as destiny leads from one world to the next.
1. Marcell

Marcell Horatio Mario, born and raised in Sicily, spent his days working construction in Brooklyn New York and nights volunteering at the Prospect Park Zoo. He worked hard and never complained. A good honest man. Marcell wasn't terribly tall but he never let his shorter size bother him. He had thick black hair, bright blue eyes and was well on his way to growing a dark, burly mustache. With a strong chin and captivating stare that was very little he couldn't accomplish or convey with a single look. Wearing pale blue shirts, a mathng cap and thick work overalls gave the young man a sense of authority which kept would-be thugs from trying to mess with him.

It was difficult for the hard working bachelor to make ends meet, even on his modest budget. Living alone in New York was tough enough, but having no family anywhere in the country made it all the more difficult for Marcell to feel comfortable.

Marcell had been the first member of his family to immigrate from Italy to the United States of America. When he was only seventeen years of age he had acquired a student visa to travel and study abroad in New York. The family had spent many years saving as much money as possible to help Marcell with his travels and to pay for school while giving him enough money for descent housing. Leaving his parents and kid sister behind Marcell prepared to begin his life in a new land full of new experiences. It was a struggle at first, at least emotionally.

Walking into the small, unfurnished apartment adjacent to N.Y.U. wasn't as thrilling as Marcell had hoped. The building looked nice enough on the outside, but inside the apartment was small and cold. One bedroom, one bathroom, a tiny kitchen with a small sitting area at the center. The only light came from the single light bulb swinging from its cord attached to the ceiling. With only a small suitcase to his name Marcell knew he'd have to work hard to have a life worth living.

Loneliness only intensified as many of the students on campus didn't want to talk to any foreign students, especially those who still carried thick accents. Focusing his studies on engineering Marcell found little time to socialize and spent his free time writing letter back home. He greatly missed his family and was counting down the days until he could return home to see them before bringing the entire family back to New York with him.

Fortunately it didn't take long for Marcell to get a job working construction and gradually his accent began to lessen. His boss Vincent Scapelli, a strict and detailed man, had a soft spot for the soft spoken Italian. The only friend it seemed Marcell had in all the world was his own boss, oh whom he frequently invited to dine with him and his wife. Marcell graciously took Mr. Scapelli's offer and was very humbled to be a part of a family dinner once again.

Two years into his new life as a part time student and part time construction worker his apartment began to look more like a home. A small couch, a worn out chair, a TV set, a bookcase full of manuals and classic novels and a set of curtains over his newly constructed window helped bring the place to life. All was good until an unexpected letter arrived for Marcell. The letter was issued to him by an Italian government official and contained the most devastating news of his life: Three nights earlier there was a accidental fire back at his family home but his family: mother, father and sister, were all killed in the blaze. The only surviving member of the Mario clan sobbed loudly as he fell to his knees and clutched at the heart wrenching letter in his strong, work worn hands.

Heartbroken and feeling completely alone Marcell had no reason to return to Sicily save for the funeral. Remaining in Brooklyn Marcell applied for U.S. citizenship and stayed in New York even after finishing school. Mr. Scapelli, who had long since insisted on Marcell addressing him by his first name after taking a liking to the ambitious student, took care of the younger man our of sheer kindness from his heart. Marcell was only nineteen years old and had no family of his own.

Four years later the painful memories of the letter and the funeral still ached at his heart every day. Now at the age of twenty-three Marcell felt even lonelier whenever he returned to his small apartment. The isolation was numbing and the silence deafening.

Life and energy was abound in the city, but it only existed outside of the forlorn apartment building. Sitting on the stoop and people watching was Marcell's way of reminding himself that life goes on, even after death has paid an unwelcomed visit.

"Marcell, you can't keep working yourself like this." Vincent kindly spoke up as strolled down the sidewalk to sit next to the younger man who was moping on the front stoop of the apartment building. "You're a good kid and you have alot to offer. Why don't you go out and meet a nice girl, tonight?"

Marcell shook his head slightly and looked down at his watch, not surprised to see his good friend checking in on him. "I can't Vince, I have to get to the zoo. I got stuck working the night shift." Marcell's once thick Italian accent now sounded more like a New Yorker, but every so often his natural accent would creep into his speech giving it a distinct sound.

Vince scoffed a little and looked at his own watch. "It's going on seven in the afternoon, who goes to work at this time, huh? Only loonies like yourself!" He playfully teased as he wrapped his arm around Marcell's neck. "But you're MY loony!"

"I'd rather be crazy with a roof over my head, than sane living on the street!" Marcell replied jovially as he shot Vince an amused smirk. "So, are you going to ask again or have you finally accepted my answer?"

"Oh come on, why don't you move in with me and Celia?" Vince hated Marcell living alone and wanted him to feel like he still had family. :You can stay in our son's room now that he's out on his own. And then you can save all that money you're working your butt off for and get yourself a real nice _house_ to call your own."

Marcell took off his hat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sounds nice, but I don't need a house. This apartment's all I need."

"Marcell," Vince tightened his hand on Marcell's shoulder and squeezed in a supportive manner. "I know you miss your family, but you have to live your life. They didn't send you to New York just so you can call it quits because... Well... You know!"

"I know, I know!" Marcell put his hat back on and sighed heavily. "But, right now I need the distraction. I _need_ to work. I can't stop thinking about them..."

"You need a _girl_! Trust me, you'll be plenty distracted!"

"Aw Vince, all the girls I met on campus aren't for me! And no girl with any sense of decency would settle for someone like _me_."

"Some like you, huh?" Vince grinned as he laughed a little at the notion. "A hard working, educated, honest guy who tries his hardest every damn day? Yeah, you're right. No sane girl would ever find _you_ attractive!"

Marcell blushed a little at the compliment. "Vince, do you ever think I'll find the _right_ girl? I mean, the really right girl. Someone I can start a family with, someone I can always count on, someone I can grow old with..." He paused as he wiped a lone tear from his eye before it had the chance to fall and whispered to himself. " _Famiglia è tutto quello che voglio. È tutto ciò di cui ho bisogno_."

"What was that?" Vince had tried to learn a little Italian to make Marcell feel more at home, but he still struggled with the language. "Something about 'family'?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later Vince. I gotta' go to work." Marcell brushed off the awkward moment with grace and started down the sidewalk with his hands tucked in his overall pockets. Marcell stepped off the stoop and began walking the long trek to the zoo. "Maybe we'll do something tomorrow, eh?"

"Poor kid." Vince said to himself as he watched Marcell disappear down the sidewalk. "He deserves better. Alot better."

Little did either man know that Marcell's life was going to change once more, but this time for the better. And little did anyone else know that the after that night the world and all those connected to it would never be the same.

Walking under the dim glow of the streetlamps Marcell was lost in thought, wondering if all of his hard work would ever pay off. Wondering if he could ever be happy again. Just a block past the zoo was a large construction site that he had been working on for the past few weeks. Bright red steel beams and scaffolds towered over the rest of the buildings as the sun began setting in the distance. It was strange but Marcell felt a sense of pride knowing that he was partly responsible for creating such a magnificent structure.

Sighing Marcell scanned the structure with awe and curiosity. "I wonder how many families could fit in that building once it's completed."

It was then a loud commotion coming from the entrance of the zoo caught his ear. Guests and staff alike were in a panic and evacuating the area. Police and animal control were already at the building with tranquilizer guns and nets at the ready.

"What in the world?!" Marcell thought as he ran the rest of the way to the zoo. He was stopped at the gate by security but he recognized the guard. "Frank, what's going on?"

"Didn't you hear?!" Frank was pale and shaking a little. The tall, intimidating man looked genuinely afraid. "One of the apes escaped from its enclosure!"

"What?! Oh no!" Marcell knew how serious the situation had become. "Which one, do you know?"

"Uh, yeah... The big one. I mean the _really_ big one! That nasty brute with the temper."

"Not him..." Marcell knew exactly which ape was on the loose. "Where's Pam, I should check in."

"She's at the ape habitat answering some questions."

"Thanks, Frank."

Marcell jogged to the ape enclosure, to the 'scene of the crime'. The escaped ape, known as 'Kong' due to his size, was a stubborn beast who didn't take kindly to humans. In fact the zoo staff nicknamed the ape 'Donkey' because he was as stubborn as any farmhands jackass. Then as the ape got older he went from 'Donkey' to 'Cranky'.

"Pam?" Marcell met with his supervisor who had finished speaking with the polie. "Where did he get to? How'd he get out?"

"Marcell," the tall, red headed supervisor was a little surprised to see someone walking into the zoo instead of fleeing in terror. "what're you doing here?"

"I work here, remember?" Marcell teased to try and lighten the mood.

"No, I mean, why aren't you evacuating like the others?"

"I thought maybe I could help."

"Thanks, we need all the help we can get!"

"So how'd he escape?"

"Well, it looks like he took one of the barrels from the pen and used it to smash open the glass. He bolted from the pen and the staff lost track of him. We think he may have actually gotten out of the zoo!"

"But where would he go?" Marcell pondered out loud. The setting sun began shining in his eyes as he tried to think of a solution. Blocking the light with his hand his eye was drawn back to the construction site. "Wait, I think I know!"

"Where?"

"Give me a walkie-talkie. I'll check it out and if I'm right I'll let you know."

"Okay, but be careful." She handed him the requested item from her belt. "Are you sure you want to go alone?"

"It's just a hunch." Marcell replied as he took the radio. "If I'm wrong I don't want to the one who split up the search party for nothing."

"Right, well, just call if you need help!"

"I will." Marcell bravely confirmed as he briskly exited the zoo and walked to the construction site.

Having been a part of the construction since its beginning Marcell knew the location better than anyone else who was a part of the search party. It didn't take him long to scope out the grounds of the site, using the fading light from the setting sun and a half dozen trash barrel bonfires to his advantage.

"Maybe he's not-"

A loud scream pierced the evening quiet. A woman was screaming in fear and panic, and it was coming from atop of the construction site!

"What the...?"

Marcell looked up and saw the escaped ape pounding on his chest at the highest point of the structure, and sitting on a lone beam at his side was a young woman in red. She was in trouble and calling out desperately for help.

"I have to save her!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	2. Pauline

In the heart of the Mushroom Kingdom stood a magnificent white, marble Castle upon a grassy meadow. The Castle, under the peaceful rule of Queen Orchid, was a monument to the glorious prosperity that had blessed the kingdom and neighboring Toad Town. Brilliant red roses, orange lilies, yellow daisies, purple lilacs, blue orchids all stood out against the lush green fields in a natural rainbow of unparalleled beauty. The flowers spread across the land in a blanket of color and natural scents, connecting the Castle to a tall, ivory tower which sat in quiet isolation beyond the Royal Garden.

Queen Orchid herself, adorned in a dark blue dress that flowed as she walked, a pair of white evening gloves and a silver crown that rested atop the brunette bun of her hair; sat on her throne as she awaited the arrival of the Royal Sorceress.

The large door of the audience chamber was opened by two Royal Knights, who allowed the expected Royal Sorceress to enter.

The Sorceress, whose face was hidden beneath a the hood of her dark red cloak, approached the Queen and bowed respectfully. "My Queen, you have summoned me?"

Queen Orchid smiled and rose from the throne. "Oh Pauline, I've asked you before to call me Orchid! We've been friends since childhood, after all."

Pauline Clair Zola, Royal Sorceress and dearest friend of Queen Orchid, slipped the hood from her face and smiled at her friend's humble nature. Pauline's long brown hair pulled back in a pony tail, now free of the hood, ran down the length of her back. Her bright blue eyes locked onto Orchid's brilliant green eyes as the two friends laughed at each other in warm sincerity. "I'm sorry Orchid, it's just so amazing to see you finally wearing the crown!"

Orchid blushed. "It feels amazing Pauline!" She looked down at the beautiful diamond wedding ring on her left hand. "I'm so happy to have Prince Morel as my husband!"

"I'm very happy for you." Pauline congratulated warmly. "I know this Kingdom will continue to thrive with your rule."

Returning the focus to Pauline Orchid spoke of the matter at hand. "Pauline, as the Royal Sorceress have you been able to track the movements of the Koopa King?"

"Yes, I have." Pauline confirmed confidently. "His troops are small and scattered throughout his territory. As of right now the Koopas are not a threat to the Mushroom Kingdom." Pauline took a blue, oval pendant from around her neck. "However, this King is as stubborn as he is strong. If he were to invade the Mushroom Kingdom this pendant will shield anyone with Royal blood from the ill effects of dark magic." She placed the pendant in Orchid's hands. "Please, keep it close at all times."

"I will." Orchid graciously accepted the trinket. "I promise."

Pauline bowed her head again. "If I may be dismissed I would like to return to the tower and-"

"Oh Pauline, you spend too much time in that tower!" Orchid butted in with a playful tone. "Why don't you spend more time in town?"

Pauline frowned a little as she folded her arms together. "Oh, it's okay. I just... Well..."

Orchid grinned sheepishly as she put her hand on Pauline's arm. "You're lonely and you want to find 'the one'."

"Well, yeah." Pauline blushed with a flash of embarrassment. "But it's so difficult to meet any guys."

Orchid continued to grin. "Hm, I understand. Morel and I met only because he braved the eight continents in search of other humans. But I don't want you to venture across such barren, barbaric lands alone!"

* * *

 _Twenty years earlier..._

 _A terrible plague had swept across the eight continents as the Shadow War tore the world apart. Much of the human population of the world had been decimated by illness or battle, leaving only a fraction of living humans in the wake. Queen Orchid's parents; King Cress and Queen Holly, had perished at the end of the war: Holly by illness and Cress by sword._

 _Pauline's parents had suffered a similar fate. Her father, Alder, had been King Cress's lieutenant during the war while her mother, Heather, had used her skills as a botanist and alchemist to create a cure for the plague. Alder had been slain in battle, protecting King Cress from a swarm of savage Koopas, while Heather had succumbed to the very plague that she had worked so valiantly to stop. She had given the last of the cure to Pauline, laying down her own life for her daughter._

 _With Princess Orchid an orphan she was taken in by the Royal ward and raised to be a strong leader in near isolation. Pauline granted several privileges in all due thanks to her heroic parents, was given a home inside the Castle. Orchid and Pauline were raised together, almost like sisters and as such they formed a very strong bond._

 _After Morel stumbled into the Mushroom Kingdom, exhausted, sick, weak and near death, it was Pauline who saved his life but it was Orchid who stole his heart. Pauline wasn't jealous or bitter, she was happy for Orchid and Morel. The lineage of the Mushroom Kingdom would live on._

* * *

"Orchid, I can't stay here forever!" Pauline replied with a heavy heart. "As much as I love you and will always think of you as my sister, this isn't my true home."

"I..." Orchid didn't want to see Pauline go, but she didn't want to see her alone and miserable, either. "I give you my blessing."

"You... what?" Pauline was a little stunned by Orchid's words. "Blessing?"

"Pauline, you're one of the most talented Sorceresses that have ever been born." Orchid held Pauline's tightly." You used your knowledge to keep the Mushroom Kingdom and Toad Town healthy and gave the Toads a chance to rebuild their lives after the war. You saved Morel's life and you have been the best friend anyone could ever ask for... You deserve to be happy! You deserve the chance to have a life and family outside of the Castle."

"You mean..." Pauline squeezed Orchid's hands with excitement. "I can... leave?"

Orchid nodded. "Yes. You have Royal permission to cross the border between our world and the next."

"The other world? The one called 'Earth'?"

Nodding again Orchid fought back her tears. "If anyone can survive a new world and bridge the gap, it's you."

"Orchid... I don't know what to say!"

"Don't say anything. Just go! Prepare yourself and never forget about the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Thank you Orchid!" Pauline wrapped her arms around the Queen's neck and hugged her n a loving embrace. "I'll always keep you in my heart!"

* * *

As the sun began to set over the Mushroom Kingdom Pauline returned to her tower and prepared to venture into a new world. Removing her cloak Pauline looked into the mirror at the simple red dress she had always worn sighed. It was her favorite dress but it was slightly torn at the hem. She didn't have the time to repair the fabric or sew a new dress.

"I guess this old thing will have to do!" As she looked at herself in the mirror she realized that she had always had her hair pulled back in a neat pony tail, but now she could let her hair down and feel free! Undoing the simple band that held her hair back her long locks fell free and covered her back. Quickly running a brush through her hair Pauline smiled at her reflection. "I think I prefer my hair down..."

There was a gentle knock at the door of the tower before the door opened slowly. "Pauline?"

"Orchid!" She turned to face her friend. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no. It's just that I wanted to see you one more time, before you go."

Pauline smiled. "I'm glad you stopped by. I was about to leave."

Orchid held out a small wooden jewelry box. "I want you to have these." She opened the box and held it out for Pauline to see.

"Oh, they're beautiful!" Inside the box was a pair of golden earrings and two golden bracelets. "But... is it okay for me to take these?"

"Yes! It's a gift to remember me."

"I don't need a gift to remember you!" Pauline slipped on the bracelets and earrings. "I'll never forget you."

"You look beautiful."

Pauline bowed respectfully. "Thank you." She looked at the setting through the window. "It's time. I must go."

Orchid watched through teary eyes as Pauline exited the tower for the final time. She set foot on the small, hidden trail behind the tower which lead into the deepest, darkest woods of the eight continents. There, concealed in the heart of the forest was a single green tunnel that connected the two worlds. A tunnel that could only be opened by a powerful spell for a brief time.

As Pauline entered the heavily wooded pathway she turned to look at Orchid over her shoulder and waved one last time. "Thank you, for everything."

Orchid was joined by Prince Morel who took her hand in his. "Orchid, Pauline will be fine. She's wise, clever and strong."

"I know," she wiped a tear from her eyes. "but I'm going to miss her!"

The blond haired prince with bright blue eyes empathized with his wife's sorrow. "We'll see her again, I know it."

* * *

Pauline slowly wove her way through the seldom tread forest path, ignoring the odd sounds of the indigenous creatures who lived in the forest as she bravely ventured forth. The fading light of the sun made it difficult for her to traverse the thick brambles and dark trails. As the last of the sun's light was replaced by darkness Pauline found the vertical green tunnel jutting out of the ground in the center of a small clearing.

"This is it!" Pauline approached the tunnel and waved her hand over the entrance as she whispered a secret enchantment. A red glow covered the tunnel as the mystical energy opened the tunnel, allowing her passage to the next world.

Taking a deep breath Pauline pulled herself up onto the edge of the tunnel and dropped down inside the enigmatic green tunnel. After falling for what felt like an eternity Pauline felt her descent slowing as she reached the end of the tunnel. The end of the tunnel bent at an angle instead of dropping straight down, which meant she could walk out of the tunnel without dropping down with a violent landing.

Peeking outside of the tunnel as she stopped down to exit, Pauline found herself in a dark chamber of stone that smelled like old water. She couldn't see anything except for a small beam of light peering through a massive crack in a large stone wall.

"The tunnel has been buried behind a wall!" Pauline realized with a sense of shock. "I wonder if anyone even knows about the Mushroom Kingdom?"

Knocking on the wall near the beam of light Pauline found a section with loosened stones and bricks. Carefully pushing the obstacles out of her way Pauline was able to slip through a narrow opening in the wall and set foot on the other side.

Dim light and muffled voices filled the air. Unbeknownst to Pauline she was standing in a long abandoned subway tunnel. The light was pouring through the stairwell that connected the subway to the surface and the voices were from the people walking along the sidewalk above.

"Such a strange looking world." Pauline realized as she ascended the dirty, uneven stairs. "I wonder if the people are just as strange the rest of the world?"

Stepping out of the stairwell onto the sidewalk Pauline looked around with wide eyed wonder. The people seemed normal, no one really looking at her as if she were a stranger or threat. Unsure of where to go Pauline decided to head toward the bright lights of the city. She hadn't walked very far when a loud commotion of people screaming and running caught her attention. She froze with fear, not knowing what was happening in this new world as the screams or panic faded leaving the area covered in a still silence of confusion and isolation.

From around the corner of the street a large brown ape came barreling down the sidewalk, right toward Pauline. Unable to move, unable to react, Pauline just watched in awe as the massive beast stopped in front of her and stared at her. After snorting and angrily pacing in front of her the massive ape grabbed her with one of his strong arms and put her over his shoulder!

She screamed with fright and tried in vain to escape from the ape's strong grip by kicking her legs and swinging her arms, but she couldn't do anything to get away from her captor.

As the ape began climbing upward on a strange metallic structure Pauline screamed again. "Help me!

The ape put her down on a large red support beam to his left as he began howling with rage. Pauline looked down at the ground, which was now incredibly far below with astonishment. It was then she spotted a lone figure, a man, standing at the base of the structure looking back up at her.

"Who's that?" She asked as kept a firm grip on the support beam, trying to not fall off to her doom. "Where did he come from?"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	3. Rescued

From atop the painted red steel structure the angry escape gorilla, who had been dubbed 'Donkey Kong' due to his stubborn nature, pounded his strong fists against his broad chest as he howled out defiantly. The massive beasts howls echoed loudly and ominously through the city block deterring all would-be rescuers from an attempts to save the abducted, and lovely, Pauline. All rescuers stood back in awe, that is all but one: Marcell.

Pauline cowered on the narrow support beam as the large ape continued his angry howls and shook the entire structure beneath his incredible weight. As she gripped the beam with her trembling hands she stared down at the ground far below and locked eyes with the brave stranger who dared to approach the metallic structure. "Please! Help me!"

Even from the great distance Marcell could see the fear in Pauline's eyes and he could hear the helplessness in her voice. He pulled down his bright blue cap over his dark hair as he ran to the base of the structure. "I'm on my way!"

"What is that man doing?!" Pauline asked herself as she watched the stranger begin the perilous climb through the metal support beams. "He's going to get himself killed!"

The enraged gorilla had also been watching the man on the ground below. Once he saw the same man beginning to climb the structure he reacted by angrily throwing storage barrels down the support beams in an attempt to stop the man in his tracks.

"Look out!" Pauline warned as the gorilla picked up one barrel after the other and easily threw them down the structure.

Marcell looked up in time to see a steady stream of wooden barrels rolling down the red support beams and right toward him. Timing the barrels Marcell jumped over the first barrel easily and landed safely on the same support beam unscathed. As he continued running up the support beam and came to its end Marcell climbed a small ladder up to the next beam.

Pauline watched with absolute amazement as the brave man continued his climb up the structure, avoiding the angry gorilla's barrels with grace. "He's so courageous... Who is he?"

Ascending higher and higher Marcell dodged more barrels in quicker succession as the gorilla continued his angry rampage at the top. The structure would occasionally shake and tremble as the massive weight of the gorilla destabilized the entire area as he jumped up and down and threw the heavy barrels. As Marcell neared the top he caught sight of a large wooden mallet and took a hold of the useful tool.

Swinging the hammer up and down Marcell broke the barrels and the powerful swings would knock the gorilla off balance, stopping from throwing any additional barrels in the process.

Pauline tightened her grip on the support beam as the structure began quaking more and more as the confrontation continued.

Marcell reached the top of the structure, using the small ladders to ascend while avoiding the barrels. The gorilla didn't see Marcell as he continued to throw barrels and keep his eye on Pauline, ensuring she didn't try to flee. As soon as 'Donkey Kong' turned to throw another barrel Marcell leapt up and swung the mallet downward on the top of the angry gorilla's thick skull!

With one final howl of pain and anger the gorilla fell from the top of the structure to the sandy ground below with a 'thud' and poof of dust!

Marcell dropped the mallet as he used the back of his arm to the wipe the sweat from his brow as he turned to look at the frightened young lady he had just rescued. "Are you alright?" He asked her coolly as he offered his hand.

"Y-yes." Pauline confirmed as she graciously accepted his hand with her own. "Thank you."

Marcell could feel himself blush as he took her hand. "I-I'm glad." He stuttered nervously, internally praying that he wouldn't say anything foolish.

"I'm-" Pauline suddenly lost her footing as she was helped up to her feet. As she slipped from the edge of the beam Marcell caught her by both of her arms and pulled her against his chest to hold her steady. Pauline was now blushing as she could feel his heart pounding his chest against her own.

"I... uh... sorry about that!" Marcell apologized feeling as though he may have crossed the line with the impromptu hug.

"It-it's okay. You saved me!" Pauline dismissed politely. "Thank you. Again."

Marcell loosed his grip as she stood back with both feet planted firmly on the ground. He looked into her lovely face and he blushed further. "May I escort you down? Miss...?"

"Pauline." She replied with a warm smile as she too blushed a bright shade of red. "My name is Pauline."

"I'm Marcell." He offered his arm for her to take.

"It's nice to meet you." She happily took his arm and for the first time since she arrived in this strange new world she felt safe.

The newly acquainted couple slowly descended the structure while police and zoo officials worked together to gather up the escaped gorilla and put him in the back of the animal control truck. The city was calm for the evening and the night was cool and inviting for all young couples to enjoy.

"Pauline," Marcell spoke up shyly. "would you... care to join me for dinner?"

Pauline tightened her arm around his, feeling absolutely flattered and welcome. "I'd love to Marcell!"

News crews had gathered around the structure and began taping the odd story as the gorilla was being carted away and as the new couple reached the safety of the ground below. Paying no mind to the growing crowd the duo casually strolled down the relatively empty sidewalk to the heart of the city to enjoy the night.

Together.

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	4. Bonds

It was well into the night when Marcell and Pauline had decided to say their good-byes. The newly and happily acquainted duo had spent hours talking and bonding over two plates of pasta, and found that they had quite a bit in common. While Marcell lost his family Pauline never knew hers, as they both lost their loved ones to tragic events. Marcell's family was unfortunately perished in a fire while Pauline's family had died as a result of the war and plague in the Mushroom Kingdom. But tragedy alone wasn't their only common ground.

Marcell and Pauline had a shared interest in mystery stories, they both had an incredible sense of humor, both enjoyed staying up and watching the stars and they both simply wanted to have a quiet life full of love and peace.

The duo left the restaurant arm in arm, laughing warmly and thoroughly enjoying each others company. Neither of them wanted to say goodnight but with the night coming to an end and the morning just a few hours away they had little say in the matter.

"Can I walk you home?" Marcell asked politely as he and Pauline strolled casually down the sidewalk.

"Uh..." Pauline didn't know how to answer. She had only just arrived in this new world when she and Marcell met. "I don't... really have a place of my own."

"You don't?"

"Not yet." Pauline blushed as the reality of the bizarre question sank in. "Soon. I hope."

"Then where are you staying tonight? I know you're new to the city but you must have somewhere to stay."

"Actually..." Pauline paused mid-stride. "I don't."

Marcell smiled a little and blushed as he offered her an invitation. "If it's not too sudden or brash, would you like to stay with me?"

"With you?"

"My apartment's just a few blocks away. It's small, only one bedroom, but I can sleep on the couch. I don't mind."

"Marcell," Pauline tightened her arm around his. "that's so generous. I don't know what to say!"

"How about 'yes'?" Marcell teased.

"Alright, yes! I'd love to see your apartment!"

* * *

As the weeks went by Marcell and Pauline grew even closer as a couple. It didn't take long for the couple to look for a bigger, better apartment that they could turn into their (small) home. Marcell introduced her to Vincent and he too was enchanted by Pauline. After the pleasant introduction and wonderful dinner together it didn't take Vincent long to pull Marcell to the side and offer him some 'fatherly' advice.

"Marcell, ever since you two met she's brought nothing but happiness to you!" He wrapped his arm around Marcell's shoulders in a reassuring half-hug. "Don't you lose sight of her, don't let anything come between you two."

"Don't you worry about that Vince," Marcell confidently smiled and pulled his cap down over his hair. "I think she's the one!"

"And I think you're right!" Vince praised the younger man for his joyous proclamation. "Anyone girl whose worth taking on a giant gorilla has got to be special!"

Marcell blushed at the observation. "Can we please stop talking about that? It's never going to happen again!"

* * *

In the Mushroom Kingdom Queen Orchid and Prince Moral had worked tirelessly to rebuild Toad Town and to reconnect with the other smaller civilizations across the eight continents. Survivors of the plague and the war were wary of strangers, and rightfully so, making peace talks and alliances difficult to manage.

"Moral, we have to do something! We can't let our people down. Their hope is almost gone and I'm not sure how to restore it."

"You'll think of something Orchid," Moral supported his wife as the duo stood on their private balcony overlooking the nearly barren and unkempt Royal Garden. "you always do."

Orchid kissed Moral's cheek. "Thank you, dear. But it's so odd to be handling these situations without Pauline's advice! She was so wise, so insightful." She looked down at the garden. "It's been so long since I've seen her."

"You miss her, don't you?"

"Everyday."

Moral put his hand in Orchid's and sighed. "She'll be back. One day."

"I just wish I knew if she was happy. If she found what she was looking for. I wish I had a sign!"

A hasty knock on the closed door of the private chambers startled the royal couple. Moral answered curiously. "Yes? What is it?"

A Toad with tan spots and a dark mustache entered the room quickly and bowed before his Queen and Prince. "Ah, Toadsworth," Queen Orchid greeted the anxious royal messenger. "what has you so worked up?"

"Your Majesty! Our scouts have seen troops from the Koopa Kingdom heading our way! And King Koopa himself is leading the way!"

"Moral, gather the troops!" Queen Orchid ordered with determination. "We have to stop him before he reaches our border! I won't have anymore wars!"

* * *

Weeks turned into months, all the while Marcell and Pauline's bond only strengthened.

Marcell returned home from working later than usual and sat down on the large blue sofa next to his beloved Pauline. As soon as he was seated she snuggled into his shoulder and sighed. "You're late!"

"Overtime." Marcell replied quickly as he unconsciously patted his overall pocket and slipped off his cap. "We're now one paycheck closer to a new house!"

"I can't wait until we have a home to call our own." Pauline nearly gushed as she imagined their future house together. "Marcell, I'm so happy!"

"I am too!" Marcell wrapped his arm around her and the two spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the couch in front of the small TV set.

"Marcell, did anything arrive for me in the mail today?"

"No, are you expecting something?"

"No, but I just have this odd feeling that something very big is about to happen."

"Oh? How interesting." Marcell dismissed coyly as played with Pauline's hair with one hand and took the item out of his pocket. In his hand he held a small square box. "Do you still want to watch the sunset in Central Park tomorrow?"

"Of course! I love Central Park."

"Good." Marcell discreetly opened the small box with his thumb and glanced at the little diamond ring tucked inside. "Tomorrow evening, it's a date!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	5. Return

Queen Orchid watched anxiously from the large balcony as Prince Moral gathered the troops in the Castle's Courtyard. The small, but loyal Toad Soldiers lined, marched and awaited their orders in synchronized perfection. The sun rose over the Mushroom Kingdom, bathing the modest army in warm orange light.

"Your Highness," Toadsworth stood by his Queen's side on the balcony. "I have prepared the letter and I have sent it on its way via Paratroopa transit."

"Thank you Toadsworth." She never looked away from the army below, or her courageous husband who spoke before them. "I just hope it wasn't in vain."

"Don't be discouraged my Queen. I have the feeling that something wonderful is bound to happen soon, and it will restore the faith in all of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I do hope you're right..." With a heavy heart she watched as Moral led the troops on horseback through the Courtyard and off to the border that separated the Mushroom Kingdom from the Koopa Badlands. "I fear f we go to war the people will simply give up altogether."

Toadsworth bowed his head solemnly as he saw the ray of hope beginning to fade from Orchid's eye. ' _Keep a little faith for yourself_ '. He thought quietly.

The Mushroom Kingdom troops disappeared from sight as they bravely approached the border beyond the Black Mountains. The air became unnaturally still and quiet as Queen Orchid watched over her humble Kingdom from the balcony.

* * *

Pauline was restless that morning. She knew something was on the horizon but she didn't know what was going on or where it was going to happen. She paced about the apartment anxiously, waiting for some sign to appear before her.

A knock at the door caught her attention. She peeked through the peephole and saw their landlord Simon. Pauline opened the door with a smile. "Hello Simon."

"Pauline," he handed her a strange white envelope. "this was found pinned to a lamppost outside the abandoned subway station. It had your name written on it and it has a small drawing of your likeness on it. Do you know what this is all about?"

Taking the envelope in her hands Pauline immediately recognized the handwriting of her dearest friend, Queen Orchid. "Oh, yes! This is a letter from my... 'sister'!" Pauline quickly correcter herself before saying 'Queen'. "I'd know her handwriting anywhere!"

"Why didn't she mail it properly, then? It was lucky it found its way to you!"

Pauline smiled warmly. "It's difficult to explain, but everything will be fine. Thank you, Simon!"

Shutting the door and opening the envelope Pauline read the letter. With each word her heart felt heavier and the tears welled in her eye. "I... I have to go back!" She leaned and against the wall and fell the floor, the letter still clutched in her hand. "I have to leave... Marcell."

* * *

Marcell returned to the apartment that afternoon, the small box still tucked in his overall pocket. As he opened the door he saw his beloved Pauline sitting on the floor in tears. "Pauline! What's happened?!" He asked as he rushed to her side and kneeled on the floor beside her.

"I... I have to leave!" Pauline wept pitifully. "My... my closest friend is in danger. I have to go to her! But I can't bear to leave you!"

Marcell wrapped his arms around her. "Do what you have to do, and I will support you."

Pauline stopped weeping as she relaxed in Marcell's strong, warm hug.

He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her eyes. "And I'm going with you."

"But... Marcell! I don't... Where I have to go... It's-it's hard to explain." She stammered nervously.

"Then don't." Marcell stood up and held out his hands to her. "Let's just go."

Pauline took his hands and stood before him sadly. "Okay." She put her hand on the side of his face affectionately. "But before we go, I have to tell you some things about... 'home'." She began weeping again. "I should've told you about this long ago."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	6. Reunion

From the seclusion of the balcony Queen Orchid waited in statuesque silence as she eagerly awaited to return of her husband, Prince Moral. The morning had been quiet but tense as the prospect of a potential war weighed heavily in the air. Toadsworth, ever loyal to Queen Orchid, had taken the liberty of informing the slowly rebuilding Toad population in the neighboring Toad Town of the situation.

"Please Moral, come back to me safely. Please return with confirmation of peace!" Orchid prayed as she watched the sun crawl across the sky from its dawn to the inevitable dusk.

All was still and all was eerily calm in the Castle and through the Town. No one spoke a word as they milled about their homes and through the streets. The hearts and minds of the denizens were full of unasked questions just waiting to be answered. The only warmth that the Mushroom Kingdom felt during this bleak time came from the waning rays of the lowering sun.

* * *

After an uncomfortable and unusual hike Pauline and Marcell had made their way back to the abandoned subway station that secretly housed the only tunnel that connected that world to the next.

Pauline climbed out of the green Warp Pipe that connected the two worlds. She took in a deep breath and sighed as the smell of the forest filled her with happy memories of her time spent with Orchid as children.

"We're here." She stated as she stood beside the Warp Pipe with a wave of nostalgia. "This is where I come from."

Marcell slowly exited the bizarre tunnel and stood next to Pauline. He glanced about the heavily wooded area with awe and confusion. "So this is your home?" He asked with wide-eyed wonder.

"Yes." Pauline confirmed with a warm smile. "This is where I was born."

"Wow," Marcell spun around as he took in the sights around him. "I had no idea a new world was so close, and yet... so far."

Pauline smiled for the first time since receiving the letter. "Come with me." She took Marcell by the hand. "There's someone very important I want to introduce you to."

"Lead the way." Marcell followed her eagerly as she lead the way out of the forest and to the Castle Grounds.

With one hand grasping Pauline's Marcell kept his other hand on the small, sqaure box in his overall pocket.

* * *

The sound of steady hoof beats treading soft grass could barely be heard as Marcel returned to the Castle. The sun had nearly set and a handful of stars began dotting the darkening night sky.

"Marcel!" Orchid beamed as she saw her husband's return. "You're safe!"

Rushing to the Courtyard with immeasurable happiness Queen Orchid greeted Marcel with open arms.

Marcel dismounted his steed and embraced his love with a tight hug. "Orchid!"

"Tell me, what is going to happen to our Kingdom?" She asked with tears of fear in her eyes.

"Peace." Moral declared with joyous relief in his voice. "The King of the Koopas has declared a cease fire and will not be attempting any invasions or declaring any wars for one year."

"One year?" Orchid finally loosened her hug as she stepped back and looked Moral in his green eyes. "That seems quite odd."

"But it gives us one year of guaranteed peace to restore the Mushroom Kingdom and help our people." He gently placed his hand on the side of Orchid's face as he continued. "We can save our Kingdom and the all the lives who call it home."

"Yes, but it means we'll endure a year of of fear. Without knowing what Koopa is planning we could be destroyed with no way to defend ourselves." Orchid's sense of dread was righteous and unyielding. "We need to know what is happening in the Koopa Badlands. But... how?"

Toadsworth came running up to the royal couple in a huff. "My Queen! Prince Moral!" He skidded to a halt at Her Majesty's side and quickly composed himself before speaking again. "I have wondrous news!"

"What is it Toadsworth?" Orchid asked without breaking eye contact with Moral.

He turned on his heel and bowed his head as he extended his arm toward the setting sun. "I am happy to announce the return of the Royal Sorceress; Pauline Zola."

"Pauline?!" Orchid looked in the direction Toadsworth had motioned. With one hand shielding her eyes she watched as Pauline, along with another person, crossed the Courtyard. "Pauline!"

"My Queen!" Pauline gushed as she stood before her best friend and adoptive sister as the two reunited. "I received your letter. I'm here to help you in anyway that I can. I have returned home."

"Pauline, I'm so happy to see you!" Orchid's fearful tears became tears of joy as they fell.

Moral nodded respectfully to Pauline as he too was happy to see her return. He then noticed Marcell standing at Pauline's side. "Might I ask who your friend is Pauline?"

Pauline turned to Marcell, her hand still holding his. "Queen Orchid, Prince Moral, I'd like to introduce to you my beloved; Marcell Mario."

Marcell instinctively took off his cap as a sign of respect for royalty as he took Queen Orchid's hand and kissed it. "It's an honor to meet you."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	7. Looking To the Future

As the peaceful night set in over the Mushroom Kingdom the air cooled, the stars filled the sky and songs of crickets filled the night. Queen Orchid and Pauline spent the night together, talking and laughing like when they were young girls. Moral gave Marcell a quick tour of Toad Town and the Castle while telling him of the unfortunate history that had left the world in near ruin.

"Now I understand why Pauline never mentioned her original home." Marcell sympathetically admitted. "Well, _that_ and the fact that she was born in a different world!"

Moral appreciated Marcell's empathy. "I'm glad that you're not frightened by our world. It's more violent than t should be, but with hope and determination our world shall be one of eternal peace and prosperity."

"To be honest, my world isn't exactly the most peaceful, either." Marcell willingly admitted. "Just like this world, my world has alot of work ahead of itself before peace, prosperity and understanding replace all the war, greed and bigotry."

Moral nodded his head in agreement as the two walked the lengthy Castle corridors, side by side. "Perhaps we can work together to find the proper path to peace and walk it together."

"That'd be great!" Marcell agreed happily. "I'd hate for Pauline to live her life feeling torn between two worlds."

The compassion in Marcell's words didn't go unnoticed by Moral. "You truly are for Pauline, don't you?"

"I do." Marcell answered as he unconsciously patted the square box in his pocket. "In fact, I'm ready to ask her... Well..."

Moral grinned widely as the two stopped outside of the Royal Chamber doors. "If you're going to ask her to be your bride, I can assure you that I will support your decision."

"Really?" Marcell was taken aback by the openly warm reception he had received upon his arrival.

"I haven't seen Pauline so happy in a long time. When she saw Orchid I saw the joy of reunion in her eyes, but when she looked at you I saw the joy that can only be found in true love."

Marcell blushed a little at the emotional confession. "Thank you, Prince Moral."

"Please, just call me Moral."

"Thank you, Moral." Marcell took the small box out of his pocket and looked at the ring inside. "Tomorrow, at sunset I'll ask her!"

* * *

Pauline and Marcell spent the night in the Castle, staying in the guest chambers reserved only for visiting royalty. The two spent the calm night hours talking about their pasts, talking about the painful memories of losing their loved ones that kept them from ever speaking of their original homes.

While Pauline apologized for never telling Marcell about her past he insisted that she had nothing to apologize for. The understanding couple slept soundly in the Mushroom Kingdom as the first night of a year long peace surged through the land.

Marcell anxiously awaited the next evening, for the next sunset.

* * *

"Orchid today was a _good_ day." Moral spoke calmly to his worried Queen. "Peace was declared, Pauline has returned and she is happy. Please, cheer up."

"I want to be happy." Orchid admitted with a solemn tone. "But... I just can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen! Pauline had used her gift to see into the future and she said a major event was going to change the future for the Mushroom Kingdom and for the Koopa Badlands. But she couldn't see what was going to pass."

Moral grinned as he put his hand on hers as they laid in bed together. "Well, I know something that will make you happy. Tomorrow evening something wonderful will ease your mind."

"Moral, are you keeping secrets?" Orchid teased as she felt her mood lighten.

"It's not a secret. It's a surprise!" Moral replied jovially as he kissed Orchid. "Everything is going to be just fine! Trust me!"

* * *

A gorgeous sunrise awakened the slumbering Castle as the neighboring Toad Town came to life. Word of peace quickly swept across the land filling the hearts of the denizens with hope and energy! The humble town had decided to hold a festival in honor of the new age of peace; songs of triumph filled the air as well as the aroma of a great feast and the laughter of the small children who now bravely played in the streets.

"Marcell?" Pauline gently shook her beloved's arm to wake him. "It's morning!"

Marcell opened his eyes and smiled at his beautiful Pauline. "Good morning."

"Come with me! I want to surprise Orchid with a new garden!"

"Garden? From what I saw it hasn't been tended to in years."

"Yeah," Pauline quickly changed her clothes behind a vanity wall. "it's been hard for her to keep the garden maintained with all the chaos in the kingdom."

"Aren't there royal servants who take care of these things?" Marcell asked as he too changed into his clothes.

"Oh, no! Orchid loves gardening and prefers to take of it herself. I just want to clear out the weeds and plant a few seeds."

"What about that fountain?" Marcell put his cap on his head. "It looks like it could use a little repair."

"Think you could handle it?"

"Just watch me!"

Pauline kissed his cheek with much appreciation and affection. "Thank you so much! For everything!"

* * *

As Toad Town and the Castle set about their daily activities a scout sent by King Koopa spied from afar. Kammy Koopa, a Sorceress who obeyed King Koopa's every command, watched the lives of the innocent denizens and Royalty with aggressive intentions. The young Sorceress, though inexperienced, was still gifted in magic.

Using a cloaking spell she managed to slip inside the Castle and follow Queen Orchid as she went about, getting updates about the Castle and Mushroom Kingdom in its entirety. Her keen eyes spotted the blue amulet that Orchid wore around her neck. The same trinket Pauline had given her in hopes of keeping her safe.

"That amulet will protect her from my hypnosis, but not from my toxins." She sneered wickedly at the thought of slowly poisoning the innocent Queen. "Hm, yes, poison. Perhaps one that will sap her strength when the pitiful Toads need her to be strong!"

On that note Kammy Koopa silently flew out of the Mushroom Kingdom and returned tot he Koopa Badlands.

* * *

As the sun began to set Moral took Orchid outside and to the Royal Garden, leading her by the hand as she had also been blindfolded.

"Moral? What has gotten into you?" She asked with a light laugh. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see soon enough!" Moral took her into the heart of the garden and had her stand in front of the marble fountain. "Now, when tell you to I want you to remove the blindfold."

"Okay... I trust you!"

Moral nodded to Marcell who took the small box out of his pocket as he stood beside Pauline, who was unaware of their plan.

"Now!" Moral shouted happily to his oblivious wife.

Orchid removed the blindfold and found herself standing in a freshly tilled garden, that was once full of weeds and dead blooms, now full of small flower buds that were only beginning to grow. The white marble fountain, that had once been dry, was now flowing with water and shone brilliantly in the light of the setting sun.

"My garden!" Orchid gasped happily as tears welled in her eyes. "It's... It's beautiful!" She turned to Pauline and Marcell and smiled warmly. "You did this?"

"Of course!" Pauline smiled graciously, tears of joy filling her own eyes. "We wanted you to see how beautiful life an be, even when the land it treads has been neglected or damaged after years of uncertainty!"

Marcell cleared his throat as looked to Moral for reassurance. "There is... one more thing. Something just for you, Pauline."

"Oh?" Pauline turned to him with surprise. "What's that?"

Marcell took off his cap as he kneeled down on one knee in front of the setting sun. He opened the ring box and presented the diamond engagement ring to Pauline as he took in a deep breath. "Pauline Clair Zola: Will you marry me?"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	8. Plans In the Making

Pauline stood in absolute joyous silence as she looked down at her beloved Marcell kneeling on the ground with the ring presented in the opened palm of his hand. The rays of the sun shining down on him made his bright blue eyes shine even brighter and the wind blew in a a fresh scent of new plant life waiting to bloom.

"Y-Yes!" Pauline nearly burst as she finally found her voice long enough to answer. "I will!"

Marcell happily took the ring from the box and place it on Pauline's finger as she slowly outstretched her trembling hand. "Pauline, I love you!"

Orchid wept tears of joy as she witnessed the engagement of her dearest friend to her beloved on that clear, calm night.

Moral wrapped his arm around Orchid's waist and whispered softly in her ear. "I promised you everything would be okay."

Orchid rested her head against his shoulder. "You're right! Everything will finally be okay!"

Marcell stood up and took Pauline's hands in his own as she planted a loving kiss on his lips.

As the sun finally set in the distance and the stars began shining through a blase of fireworks from Toad Town lit up the sky in a marvelous displace of many shade of color and light.

* * *

Kammy Koopa returned to the Castle of Koopa that stood in the heart of the eternally dark Koopa Badlands. Flying through the massive drawbridge that closed the gap over the lava moat that encircled the Castle the wicked Koopa Sorceress entered the audience chamber where King Koopa himself sat upon a red throne of steel and stone.

"My King, I have returned with news."

"Speak now Kammy," the green, lizard King demanded from his large, imposing seat. "my time is short."

"My King, the Sorceress Pauline has given Queen Orchid an amulet of protection against my mind control and hypnosis spells."

"WHAT?!" Koopa spat in anger. "If we can't control the Queen-"

"Fear not!" Kammy continued with a vile cackle. "For I can inflict a Life-Draining curse upon her quite easily."

"Life-Draining?" Koopa scratched at his chin inquisitively with his massive claws. "Explain."

"This curse is nothing more than a few drops of potion. A potion derived from the BlackShade flower of the Black Mountains. Once the potion enters her blood she will fade away into nothing more than a shell of her former self until death at last frees her."

"This 'curse' sounds more like a mere poison." Koopa eagerly looked toward a massive chamber doors connected to the audience chamber in the distance. "Why go through the trouble of locating such a rare plant for a single poison?"

"You see my King," Kammy happily continued. "this poison will not just take the life of Queen Orchid, it will taint her entire bloodline. As soon as she gives life to an heir, her own life will begin fading. And the curse will continue on through the blood of the child she had bore."

Koopa sneered with a twisted grin as his claws clamped down on the arms of his throne with sickened joy. "This will ensure the Mushroom Kingdom falls from within." With a sinister laugh he approved of Kammy's plan. "But tell me this, is there a way to reverse the curse once it's in place?"

"Yes Sire, but the requirements to undo such a curse would require a victim to sacrifice their own true love for their own life. A steep price to pay, a price no respectable creature would dare to pay."

Koopa's eye lit up with a fierce hatred. "A most wondrous curse, indeed. Go! Find the plant you require!"

Kammy bowed as she backed out of the audience chamber. "Yes my King, I shall make haste!"

From the adjoining chamber a paratroopa burst through the once closed doors and exited excitedly as he hovered before the bemused King. "Sire! It's time!"

"At last!" Koopa rose from his thrown and clenched his clawed fists tightly as he held his arms into the air with adulation. "My own heir has been born!"

* * *

After a celebratory feast in the Castle, one that celebrated the engagement of Pauline and Marcell, the newly engaged couple began discussing potential wedding plans with each other and with their honored friends.

"Pauline, I know this is your home but Brooklyn is mine," Marcell calmly reminded his bride to be. "and I don't think I could bring Vincent or anyone else to this world without... You know. Chaos!"

Pauline nodded in agreement. "I understand." She put her hand on his. "Then, we should have the wedding in Brooklyn! Maybe even... Central Park?"

Marcell smiled and nodded. "I think that'll be perfect!"

Pauline turned to Orchid. "And of course my Matron of Honor will be given the proper accommodations at our own apartment. Right?"

Marcell nodded again. "Of course! I'll stay with Vincent the night before. As for Moral... I mean... Vince is my beast friend after all, so shouldn't he be the best man?"

Moral waved his hand politely and dismissively. "Don't worry about me, but I do have a suggestion."

"Oh?"

"Perhaps I can minister the service? I do have the authority here in the Mushroom Kingdom and I'm sure I can go through whatever process required to perform the ceremony in Brooklyn."

Pauline beamed. "That'd be perfect! Marcell, let's get married as soon as possible!"

Marcell sheepishly grinned as he tightened his hand over hers. "I've already asked Vince to take care of things. All we need to do is get Moral certified and you need to pick your dress. The date's been set!"

"What?!" Pauline nearly laughed. "You already picked the date?"

"I kinda' figured you'd say 'yes'! And..." Marcell blushed as he explained. "in exactly two weeks we'll be married. And in those same two weeks from now will be the one year anniversary from when we first met."

"Marcell!" Pauline kissed his cheek. "I love you so much!"

* * *

King Koopa stood proudly over the small stone bassinet with regal posture as he looked down at his newborn dozing son. "At last, my son."

The paratroopa hovered nearby. "The stork delivered him while Kammy spoke. He was asleep the entire time."

"Stork..." Koopa sneered at the thought. "That ugly bird should have _never_ touched Royal Koopa blood!"

"The same goes for _any_ creature who disobeys the Koopa King." The paratroopa tagged on. "But with the Queen's untimely passing..."

A hint of empathy and genuine emotion gleamed in Koopa's eyes as he stared at his peacefully napping son and thought fondly of his late wife. "She died because of the foul conditions we Koopas have been forced to squander in! If we had proper water, better food... She would have survived the birth."

The paratroops spoke up again. "The young Master will be given the best care! What shall we call the newborn Prince?"

Koopa smiled, his great fangs shining ominously even in the dim torchlight. "My son will known as Bowser. Future King of the Koopas."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	9. Everything Changes

A small crowd of onlookers had gathered in Central Park as the wedding ceremony was about to begin. It was noon, the sun shining bright and the flowers in the park were in full bloom. Marcell stood at the altar in his tuxedo and bow-tie with confidence and an unshakable grin on his face. Vince stood at his side as the best man while Moral stood at the center of the altar ready to perform the ceremony.

"Vince," Marcell whispered to his friend discreetly. "is everything taken care of?"

"Yeah, I personally took care of everything yesterday." He handed Marcell a small key to put in his pocket. "You're good to go!"

"Thanks, I owe you."

"No, you don't owe me anything, kid! You're like a son to me!" Vince patted Marcell's shoulder as he walked back down to the front of the aisle as the ceremony finally began. "I was more than happy to help."

Marcell bowed his head and took in a deep breath. "La mia famiglia è il mio cuore."

In the distance music began playing softly as Orchid, wearing her red bridesmaid gown began walking down the aisle, her arm wrapped around Vincent's as he escorted her. Red rose petals, purple lily petals and yellow daffodil petals lined the white trail down to the altar beneath the feet of the Matron on Honor and Best Man.

Vince nodded at Marcell confidently as the Bride's March began playing. "You ready?"

"Always."

Pauline, dressed in an elegant white gown with a trail that flowed elegantly behind her as she walked and a thin veil over her lovely face, happily strolled down the aisle to the altar where her beloved finance was waiting for her.

Orchid smiled as she wept tears of joy for her best friend on her big day. "I'm so happy for you Pauline..." She wiped away her tears and continued to smile broadly. "I have butterflies in my stomach, I'm so happy!"

As Pauline and Marcell stood together at the altar Moral, who had been certified to perform the ceremony, began. "Dear Beloved..."

* * *

Scouring through the flora of the Black Mountain Kammy Koopa finally uncovered the dread plant she so coveted: the BlackShade flower.

"Ah yes, this will do nicely..." Kammy carefully plucked the black petals from the eerie bloom and tucked them inside of a glass vial. "Just a few drops of this toxic plant will do the trick!"

* * *

"...to have and to hold until death do you part?" Moral asked Pauline, only seconds after asking Marcell the same.

"I do!" Pauline replied with a bright smile concealed only by the veil over her face.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Moral continued without missing a beat. "You may kiss the bride!"

Marcell lifted the veil from Pauline's beautiful face as the two finally kissed as husband and wife.

Moral announced to the crowd of gathered onlookers with pride. "I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Marcell and Pauline Mario."

* * *

Kammy Koopa locked herself away in her chambers as she begin deriving the toxins from the plant, pouring the lethal drops into a separate, smaller glass vial.

"Lovely, just lovely..." She commented as she watched the deathly black liquid collecting at the bottom of the container. "This shall do just perfectly!"

Corking the vial Kammy studied her wicked concoction with a devilish approval. The liquid inside was black as night and swirled about like ink against the smooth glass.

"Just a few drops into her blood is all that is needed..."

Poison in hand Kammy flew off into the night.

* * *

Shortly after the reception the happy new couple flew off to their honeymoon in Hawaii while Orchid and Moral discreetly returned to the Mushroom Kingdom to resume their Royal duties. Orchid hated to see Pauline leave again but knew in her heart it wouldn't be forever.

"Oh Moral, what a wonderful day!" Orchid praised as they walked through the Royal Garden together, arm in arm.

The Garden had already begun to bloom, flowers were growing tall and producing colorful buds that would open any day now. The fresh water flowing through the fountain gave the entire Garden a peaceful ambience that relaxed Orchid so much, she never wanted to leave.

Moral sat with Orchid on the edge of the fountain to watch the stars above. "Are you feeling better?"

"Hm?" Orchid asked sleepily as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"This morning you looked pale and just before the ceremony you said you were a little nauseous."

"Oh, that! Just nerves!" Orchid playfully dismissed. "I'm fine!"

Moral wasn't buying it, but he didn't want to spoil the wonderful day with a petty disagreement. "Alright, as long you're feeling better."

A strange aroma filled the night air and caught Orchid's attention. Following the direction of the curious scent Orchid tracked it to a thorny rose bush tucked in the corner of the Garden, against the marble and stone wall that surrounded it.

"That's odd!" Orchid exclaimed as she casually walked over to investigate the unusual flower. "I don't remember a rose bush being planted in the Garden."

Moral joined her at the sight of the plant. "I don't either. Do you suppose Toadsworth planted it while we were away?"

"I don't think so." Orchid touched the flower with the tip of her finger. "It's also giving off a scent already. I wonder if- OW!" Orchid retracted her finger from the thorns and looked at the fresh wound on her finger tip as a bead of blood flowed. "That was foolish! I pricked myself!"

Moral looked at his wife's finger worriedly. "You should have this taken care of right away, we don't know what kind of plant this is!"

"I'm sure it's fine." Orchid put her finger in her mouth to stop the blood. "I was just careless."

Moral then noticed a thin coat of black liquid dripping from the thorns. "What kind of rose bush secretes sap?"

"I'm not-" Orchid suddenly trailed off as she felt weak and light headed. Putting a hand ot her head she began swaying on her feet.

"Orchid?!" Moral turned to his wife who was looking and sounding suddenly ill.

"I don't feel..."

"Orchid!" Moral caught her as she fell from her feet in a cold faint. "Orchid!" Patting her face to try and wake her Moral began to panic. "HELP! Toadsworth, anyone! Help! The Queen is ill!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	10. Making Memories

Prince Moral paced anxiously outside the closed door of the Castle's Royal, private infirmary as he awaited news of Queen Orchid's condition. She had collapsed only a few minutes ago but in his heart it felt like an eternity. Moments after calling for help two Royal Toad Guards were in the Garden and escorting the Prince as he carried the Queen inside the Castle to seek help. Once she was taken into the infirmary he was asked to step outside so the Royal Physician could examine her and find the cause of her mysterious and sudden collapse.

"Orchid," Moral prayed to himself. "please be alright. I can't live without you!"

Unbeknownst to the worried Prince he was being spied on through an opened window few a few yards from where he stood. Kammy Koopa, using her magic to render herself undetectable, watched with twisted glee as Moral stood outside the door with clueless fear about Orchid's well-being.

"This will please King Koopa." Kammy praised her own devious work. "It has begun!"

* * *

The happily married couple enjoyed their time together by spending every possible moment on the soft sandy beaches of the Hawaiian Islands. Pauline and Marcell laughed as they spoke about their dreams for the future and how one day they'd have a family to share their joy with.

"Pauline I want you to remember this night forever!" Marcell declared with unequivocal love in his voice.

"I will my beloved," Pauline led the way back to their suite. "I couldn't possible be happier than I am now! After tonight our lives will never be the same again, let's cherish it now and never forget!"

* * *

Returning to the Koopa Badlands Kammy hastily made her way to the audience Chamber where King Koopa awaited for the return of his Sorceress. He sat upon his throne with his small son napping in his arms. Kamek, Kammy's apprentice in Sorcery was standing at his side in stoic silence.

Upon entering the chamber Kammy flashed a twisted grin to her King and bowed. "The poison has found its mark. The curse is now upon the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Excellent work, Kammy." Koopa acknowledged her success with bared fangs as looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. "This ensures victory for my son." He looked back to Kammy. "A glorious victory for all Koopas across the eight continents..."

* * *

The door to the infirmary slowly opened as the Royal Physician stepped out into the hallway. He looked at the worried Price and smiled confidently as he spoke. "My Prince, she is awake and asking for you."

Without a word Moral walked into the infirmary and stood beside the small bed where Queen Orchid was resting. He grabbed a hold of her hand and held it tightly between his own. "How are you feeling my beloved?"

"I'm feeling fantastic!" She answered with a slight blush on her face. "Moral, I'm... I'm pregnant!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	11. Preparations

The honeymoon lasted two weeks and was something the newly married couple would never forget. Returning to the city of Brooklyn via taxi Marcell had a sheepish grin on his face as the couple arrived, not in front of their apartment building but in front a small house with a small yard. Pauline was a little confused, assuming that the cab driver simply misunderstood the address, but when Marcell put his hand over hers and squeezed she knew something was going to happen.

"Thank you," Marcell addressed the driver as he handed him the proper fare. "we can get our bags."

"Marcell? What're we doing here?" Pauline asked curiously as she stood beside the cab on the sidewalk.

"We're here because we're _home_." He smiled broadly as he took their bags from the trunk of the cab.

"Home?!" Pauline repeated excitedly. "You mean...?"

"That's right!" Marcell took a small house key from his cap, the same key Vince had handed him during the wedding. "We have a home of our own!" he easily swept Pauline off her feet and carried her to the front door of the small white house with a blue roof. "Time to carry you over the threshold!"

With Pauline in his arms Marcell unlocked the front door and carried his bride into their new home to begin their news lives. Together.

* * *

Moral was standing on the balcony overlooking the Royal Garden, his mind racing. It had been two weeks since he and Queen Orchid found out they'd be having a child together but he was still having a hard time processing the information. A child. A new life. Someone that would be half of Orchid and half of himself.

"Moral?" Orchid called gently as she joined him on the balcony. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah. I'm fine. How're you feeling?"

Orchid blushed as she wrapped her arm around his. "I'm feeling just fine. A little nauseous every now and then, but I'm okay."

"Good..." Moral continued to stare at the Garden below.

"Moral, do... do you not want to have a child?"

"NO! NO! NO!" Moral immediately locked eyes with Orchid. "It's not that AT ALL."

"Then... What's bothering you?"

"I..." Moral paused and sighed as he found his voice. "I'm not sure I know how to be a 'dad'." He confessed sadly. "And when you told me after you... collapsed... I just..."

"I'm fine! I promise! The doctors say fainting during the early stages of pregnancy isn't uncommon." She tightened her arm. "And you're going to be a great dad, I know it."

"But..." Moral was still lacking confidence. "my own father died when I was still very young. I never had the chance to know him or really bond with him. How am I supposed to know how to be a good father when I have no idea what one is supposed to be?"

Orchid put her hand on the back of Moral's head and gently ran her fingers through his hair as she pulled his head down to rest against her shoulder. She hugged her worried husband as she just smiled at his anxiety. "I know you Moral. You're a good man and will be the best father for our child."

She put his hands on her stomach, gently.

"And you have seven months to learn to believe this!" She teased. "You better get started!"

* * *

Kamek, the quick learning Sorceress apprentice, returned to the Koopa Badlands and greeted his towering King, who stood idle in the center of the audience chamber. "King Koopa!" The young and timid Magikoopa greeted. "I have returned from the Mushroom Kingdom."

"What news do you bring?"

"Just as Kammy had promised! The Queen has been poisoned, touching the thorn of a flower that had been coated in the black poison was all it took! And," Kamek looked disturbingly pleased with himself. "while I was snooping about the Castle I discovered that the Queen is with child. The curse has been set in motion..."

"Excellent..." Koopa sneered through his fangs. "After the Queen falls my troops will reign supreme!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	12. Big News

The first night in the new home of the newly married Marcell and Pauline Mario went off without a hitch. The neighborhood was quiet which allowed the young couple to adjust to their new home without feeling overwhelmed. Vince had taken the liberty of moving their furniture and other belongings from their modest apartment and into their humble home during their honeymoon. Everything was ready for the happy duo to begin their lives in this new house, with new neighbors and new dreams.

The first morning, however, was a little less quiet. Marcell awoke to the sound of Pauline being sick in the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Rolling out of bed he knocked on the door before opening it and finding Pauline sitting on the floor with a washcloth to her mouth.

"Pauline, you alright?" Marcell asked as he sat on the floor next to her.

"Yeah, just... I just don't feel good this morning."

"Are you getting sick?" He asked as put his hand to her forehead.

"No, I'm not running a fever. I guess all the excitement over the past couple of weeks has finally gotten to me."

"I can stay home if you want."

"No, no. Go on! Go to work, I'll be okay." Pauline insisted. "I'll take it easy for a few hours and 'll be good as new!"

"You're sure?"

"Yeah!" Pauline leaned against Marcell. "If not I can always count on you, right?"

"Always!"

"Good!" Pauline stood up from the floor with Marcell's help. "Now, go get ready for work. I'll stay home and work on the herb garden in the backyard."

"Sure, yeah..." Marcell had been studying Pauline's face curiously before leaving her alone in the bathroom. "Pauline?"

"Yes?"

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Fine. Why?" She asked as she ran the washcloth under the tap to freshen it.

"It's just, you look a little different."

"How so?"

"Call me crazy but it looks like you're... glowing!"

"Glowing?" Pauline laughed as she washed her face. "What an odd thing to say!"

Marcell simply shrugged as he left the bathroom to change into his work clothes.

Pauline looked at herself in the mirror, still bemused by Marcell's comment, but soon felt her heart skip a beat when she saw the 'glow' he was talking about. "Strange. I _am_ different! But... _what_ 's so different?"

* * *

Tired from a hard day's work Marcell returned home and was greeted by the smell of fresh earth emanating from the backyard. The small area had been dug up and planted with new seeds and watered. The garden was ready to bloom.

Opening the door he was greeted by a new scent, the smell of home cooking. The sound a happy little tune being sung from the kitchen was a pleasant invitation to enter the kitchen.

"Smells wonderful!" Marcell commented as he joined his wife in the kitchen. "You've been busy!"

She blushed as she walked over to her husband and kissed him and hugged him. "I'm so happy!"

"Good," Marcell hugged her back. "you feeling better?"

"Oh, yes." She smirked as she handed him a small white box. "I haven't felt better."

"What's this?" Marcell asked as he opened the box. Inside was a small red hat, one that was very similar to the hat he always wore. He pulled out the hat and studied it. "Pauline, what's going on?"

She took his hand and stared at the small hat. "I'm not sick. I'm pregnant."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	13. Reaching Out

Marcell sat down abruptly as the news hit him like a ton of bricks. He and Pauline had just been married and had only spent a single night in their new home together. And now, before their first year anniversary, they'd be parents! They'd have a family together! A family, the very thing that they both dreamed of for many years. Still holding the small red hat, one modeled after his own, he felt his tearing up.

"P-pregnant?!" He asked with heavy emotion that made his voice quiver. "A... A baby?!"

"Yes!" Pauline gushed as she wrapped her arms around him. "We're going to have a baby!"

"A-Are you sure?!" Marcell was too excited to speak without stammering. "I-I-I mean we've only... And it was... You know... This SOON?! How can you tell?"

"Marcell," Pauline hugged him tighter. "I'm a Sorceress, remember? I'm far more attuned to changes than the average person. Besides, I had morning sickness today, remember?"

"Yeah..." Marcell stared at the red hat. "So... Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?"

Pauline laughed at the question as she joined him at the table. "I'm not THAT attuned!"

"But you're having symptoms at only two weeks! Isn't that kind of early?"

"Yeah, a little. But no two pregnancies are the same. Maybe I'm just more sensitive than the average person, as well."

* * *

Queen Orchid and Prince Moral decided that they wouldn't reveal the big news to the rest of the Mushroom Kingdom until later on in the pregnancy. Moral was worried that something would go wrong, while Orchid wanted to throw a celebration and have everyone invited. It'd take some time to get everyone involved and she wanted everyone included. Which meant King Koopa as well.

"Moral," Orchid had been planning in secret with Toadsworth in the Grande Library and was now seeking her husband in the audience Chamber. "are you feeling any better about our little change today?"

The cautious Prince had been sitting on his throne lost in thought when his beloved wife addressed him. "Oh?" He looked up and smiled. "Yes. I'm... I'm actually getting pretty excited!"

"Wonderful!" Orchid sat on her own throne next to his. "I'm so happy you're feeling better."

"Me too."

"And I know we wanted to keep it quiet for a while longer, but..."

"I know, you want to tell Pauline and Marcell!"

Orchid blushed. "Of course I do! She's practically my sister which would make her our future child's aunt!"

Moral laughed at her response. "Already thinking about family reunions, huh?"

Orchid squeezed his hand. "I never stopped thinking about family reunions. I had Toadsworth send a letter to Pauline and Moral. This time we used the proper mailing requirements on their world, so it should arrive in a couple of days."

"Shall we prepare their inevitable arrival?"

"Of course!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	14. Exciting Expectations

_Three Months Later..._

Pauline and Marcell were preparing for their night in the Mushroom Kingdom to celebrate Queen Orchid and Prince Moral's big announcement, as well as the prospect of continuing peace throughout the world. It was a little awkward for Pauline to gather her things seeing as her pregnancy advanced and was beginning to have difficulty walking about normally.

"Okay, I think this should do it!" Marcell put the two suitcases on the floor by the front door. "Need anything else?"

Pauline, who had been resting on the couch, shook her head 'no'. "That's it. After the doctor's appointment we can head over to the Castle. Are you sure you don't mind carrying everything yourself?"

"Of course not." Marcell joined her on the couch and gently placed his hand on her already distending stomach. "After all, you're carrying what's really important."

He smiled at his beautiful sincerely, masking his mounting fear for her well-being. To him it seemed odd that she'd be 'showing' so soon.

* * *

Queen Orchid strolled through the elegantly prepared banquet hall of the Castle, both hands rubbing over her belly. The night was important and her pregnancy hormones were keeping her on edge, despite Moral's constant reassurance.

"Orchid, please rest." Moral pleaded as he too set foot in the banquet hall. "We have the best chefs in the Kingdom preparing the finest foods and drink, and we have the most talented artists adorning the entire Castle in the most colorful decorations. Everything will be wonderful tonight, I promise."

"I know, know..." Orchid finally stood still, but kept her eyes scanning every detail for any possible flaw. "I just want this night to be perfect! We're passing through history, you know?"

"I know." Moral took Orchid's restlessly rubbing hands and gave her a kiss. "And it's a night to be proud of. Now, go rest. I'll call you as soon as Pauline and Moral arrive."

"Very well. I'll see you soon, my love." Orchid casually exited the banquet hall to retreat to the Royal Chambers for the rest of the afternoon.

Toadsworth, who had been discreetly keeping an eye on Queen Orchid from the distance, approached the proud Prince. "Well said, Your Highness."

"Thank you Toadsworth."

"May I ask how our fair Queen is feeling these days?"

Moral smiled. "She claims to be feeling wonderful, but I can't help but worry."

This time Toadsworth smiled. "A feeling shared by all expectant parents, I presume."

"It's not just that, I fear."

"Oh? Might I ask why?"

Moral thought back to the night Orchid collapsed in the Royal Garden. "I can't help but think that the thorn prick wasn't more serious than a simple cut. The plant was seeping some sort of sap or toxin, and she fainted just seconds after being injured."

"I would think the Royal Physician would have detected something abnormal when they examined her." Toadsworth attempted to ease the Prince's mind with sound logic.

"I guess you're right. Maybe I'm just being overprotective."

Toadsworth nodded. "There are worse things to be guilty of, Your Highness."

"True enough." Moral turned to the Royal ward. "Toadsworth, please inform me as soon as Pauline and Marcell have arrived, I must tend to other matters."

"Right away!" Toadsworth happily obeyed the request and exited the hall to keep an eye on the arriving guests.

Moral shook his head doubtfully and headed toward the Royal Garden. "I just have to be sure..."

* * *

Pauline and Moral eagerly awaited the results of the prenatal exam in the doctor's office. The expecting couple held hands as they sat in the office, staring at the ticking clock on the wall. Not only were they anxious to hear about the progress of the pregnancy, but they wanted to get to the Mushroom Kingdom sooner than later.

The door opened and the doctor walked inside the office with a manila envelope in his hands. "Ah, good to see you two again." The doctor joked. "Your tests came back just fine! Everything looks good and you're right on schedule."

Marcell sighed in relief. "Thank goodness!"

Pauline squeezed in his hand in response. "Is there anything else we should know? What about the gender?"

"I do know, and I will tell you. Now," the doctor continued with a grin. "I do want you to rest more often than usual, to ensure your health and that of your sons."

Pauline and Marcell both paled at that doctor's final statement and they squeezed hands even tighter.

"Um, son _s_?" Marcell asked curiously and impatiently. "Did you _sons_? As in... more than one?"

The doctor proudly nodded. "Congratulations. You're carrying very healthy twin boys!"

* * *

Prince Moral had plucked a thorned flower from the offending rose bush in the Royal Garden. Mindful of the sharp thorns Moral tucked the flower in a small cloth satchel and tucked it under his arm as he stealthily snuck off to Pauline's ivory tower. He wanted to examine the bizarre flower in private so he wouldn't worry Orchid or anyone else in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Placing the satchel on the table next to a large book of potions and herbs Moral began thumbing through the pages in an attempt to identify the flower in question.

"Prince Moral!" Toadsworth called out curiously, unable to locate the Prince. "Pauline and Marcell have arrived."

"Damn!" Moral slammed the book shut and rushed out of the tower unseen. "I'll come back later..."

Moral quickly returned to the Castle and humbly approached the chambers where Orchid was resting. "Orchid?" Moral knocked on the door, just in case she was asleep and wanted to be polite. "Are you descent?"

Orchid was sitting on the edge of the large bed with her hands on her belly. "Moral! Come quickly!"

"What's wrong?!" Moral rushed to his wife's side. "Are you ill? Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"No! Silly!" Orchid took his hands, which were clenched into tight fists and put them on the side of her belly. "Feel that? Our baby is kicking!"

Moral instantly relaxed and smiled. "Wow..." He looked Orchid in the eye. "That's incredible."

Orchid laughed. "Now that you're calm, what were you going to say?"

"Hm? Oh!" He suddenly remembered why he sought Orchid out. "Pauline and Marcell have just arrived!"

Orchid stood up awkwardly. "The first of our many guests!" She smiled broadly. "I can't wait for the party to begin!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	15. Peaceful Thoughts

While Toadsworth showed Pauline and Marcell to the Audience Chamber and provided pleasant conversation Queen Orchid and Prince Moral made their way through the Castle to begin welcoming their guests and friends to the celebration. The large chamber steadily filled with the arriving guests, each representing a small locale across the eight continents and each providing their own unique perspective for the potential future of the Mushroom Kingdom as a whole.

Pauline and Marcell stood side by side, his arm wrapped around hers, as they awaited for the arrival of the Queen and Prince.

"Queen Orchid, Prince Moral." Pauline politely greeted their hosts and friends. "It's been too long."

Orchid, who was just as excited to see Pauline and Marcell, replied with a gentle smile. "It has. And I see we've both been going through some changes."

Pauline blushed. "Yes, well, about that, we have something truly wonderful to tell you."

Before Pauline could begin a wave awed silence fell over the room. The King of the Koopas had just arrived. His hulking form cast a shadow over the smaller party guests as he entered the large room with his head held high a long black cape dragging across the floor behind him. Marcell instinctively put himself between Pauline and the intimidating King as the large beast spied Queen Orchid and smiled a wicked smile at her during his slow approach.

"Queen Orchid, at last we have a chance to meet in person." His feigned innocence fooled the entire Castle. "And I must say you look radiant this night."

"Why thank you, King Koopa." Orchid politely accepted his greeting, which eased the tension in the room. "Have you met my husband, Prince Moral?"

Looking down at the human Koopa continued his facade. "We've had our encounters n the past, but on this night shall both behave more civilly."

"Agreed." Moral answered with a genuine smile. "We're happy that you could come to the Castle and take part of the celebration."

"Of course. This celebration is for the entire Mushroom Kingdom, is it not?"

"It is. And soon we shall all sit down and break bread together."

* * *

The sun had set the feast was prepared. Representatives from across the eight continents sat with peaceful intentions as they dined, chatted and even laughed. Queen Orchid's celebration not only seemed to bridge the gaps between long lost alliances, but heal the wounds of those who had been hurt in the past.

Prince Moral stood up from the table and clanged his silverware against his champagne flute. "Might I have everyone's attention?"

A steady hush fell over the room as everyone turned to the speaking Prince.

"As you know this night was a night to reunite all of those who struggled, worked, bled and fought to rebuild their homes and restore the lives of those most precious to them." He looked to his left where Queen Orchid was seated. "And this is also a night to celebrate new life, as it blooms forth in this world. In five months Queen Orchid and I will be welcoming a child into the world. A new heir to the throne!"

The guests all applauded and congratulated the royal couple with joyous commentary.

King Koopa, who had already known of her condition for some time, applauded along with the rest of the guests. His crime had gone on undetected.

* * *

Without a single incident to tarnish the night's celebration the guests left the Castle in high spirits with and with peace talks now opened across the eight continents. A sense of peace, true peace, finally resonated through the Mushroom Kingdom.

King Koopa, who was the last guest to leave, took the time to wish the expectant couple the best. He bowed politely and locked eyes with Queen Orchid. "I myself have been blessed with a child. Perhaps in time my son and your own child could learn to be friends?"

"I'd like that." Orchid replied with a cheerful grin.

With a final nod to both Queen Orchid and Prince Moral King Koopa took his leave and did so without protest or hesitation.

Pauline and Moral had been watching the fond farewell from the top of the staircase that overlooked the Audience Chamber. Pauline kept her arms wrapped protectively over her belly as the sight of King Koopa always gave her a chill.

"Marcell, I get the feeling that King Koopa is up to something." She rubbing her belly once. "I can't explain it, but I know I'm right."

Marcell wrapped his arm around her and held her tight. "Don't worry. Whatever happens we'll handle it. Together."

Orchid and Moral joined Pauline and Marcell at the top of the staircase with broad smiles.

"Pauline, is there something wrong?" Orchid asked after seeing Pauline's fear etched across her face.

"Hm? I'm fine. Just a little tired." She deflected. "We're going to turn in for the night, soon."

"I understand." Orchid teased. "Oh, which reminds me, you were going to say something earlier when we were interrupted."

Pauline blushed as she and Marcell both their hands on her belly. "Yes. Well, we already know the gender. And, well, we're having..."

Marcell finished with a grin. "Twin boys!"

Orchid and Moral happily congratulated their friends on the big news and chatted excitedly as the four friends walked down the long corridor to the private chambers. The night was over but events were far from over.

* * *

King Koopa returned to the eternally Dark Koopa Badlands with a demented sense of pride. Walking through his enormous stone Castle with twisted glee he smirked at his many servants who labored throughout the ominous structure. As he entered the room where his still infant son slept Kammy Koopa joined him hastily.

Koopa looked down at the sleeping baby and with a gentle touch pat the baby's head. "Kammy, my victory is assured. That naive Queen suspects nothing."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	16. Comforts of Home

Unable to sleep, unable to shake the feeling that something sinister was in the air, Pauline sat up in bed with her hands on her belly and her eyes fixed on the bright stars in the dark sky outside. The night was still, the neighboring Toad Town was quiet and the sense of goodwill was palpable. But despite the positivity that flowed through the lands Pauline still felt uneasy.

"Marcell?" She whispered to her dozing husband, not wanting to wake hm but still wanting to talk. "Marcell, are you asleep?"

Marcell, who had been only resting his eyes, opened them and looked at his expecting wife. "Pauline, are you alright? Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, but... I still feel on edge."

Marcell up in the bed next to his wife. "Could it be from the pregnancy? Those maternal instincts kicking in?" He joked.

"Nothing like that." She dismissed passively. "I wish I could explain it but I know for certain that something terrible is going to happen. I just wish I knew what so I could stop it."

"Well..." Marcell wanted to keep Pauline happy and comfortable. "if you want we can spend more time in the Mushroom Kingdom until you fell better."

"Oh, no! I love being home with you, in Brooklyn. I don't think staying here would change anything, anyway."

"But?"

"But..." Pauline was a little nervous in asking. "since we live in Brooklyn and will raise our family in Brooklyn, a part of me feels like I'm betraying my own world. Would you be okay if I wanted to give birth here, in the Mushroom Kingdom?"

"Of course not! As long as you're comfortable and the boys are healthy, I'd take you to the moon if you wanted!"

"You mean it? You're okay with it?"

"I mean it! Besides, I know you'll want to be here when Orchid gives birth. It makes sense to stay here when we get closer to your due date. Family takes care of one of another. They're our family, too."

"Thank you!" Pauline kissed him and slid down under the heavy quilt. "I'm already feeling better."

"Good!" Marcell pulled the quilt up to his chin as he too slipped down under the covers. "I'm glad. Family is important. _Famiglia è tutto il circa l'amore. E io vi amo_."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	17. It's Time

_Five Months Later..._

Anxious and very restless Queen Orchid paced about her private Chambers with one hand on her lower back and the other rubbing circles over her belly. The sun was setting and the calm night was filling the sky.

Prince Moral entered their Chambers tentatively and sighed as he watched his wife pacing across the room. "Orchid, please sit down."

"I can't!" She retorted without breaking pace. "I'm too big! If I sit down I won't be able to get up again!"

"Please, you need to rest." He asked as he approached her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I know you're anxious but please, just try and relax."

Sighing Orchid decided to appease Moral and took a seat on the edge of their large bed. "Please don't fret, I just-" She flinched and grasped her belly with both hands.

"Orchid? Are you...?" Moral watched her face intently.

"Yes! It's time!"

* * *

As Queen Orchid neared her own due date Pauline and Marcell had decided to stay in a small house inside Toad Town, to ensure they were near when Orchid finally went into labor. The house in question was mushroom shaped and blended in nicely with the other similarly designed houses to ensure the Mario clan didn't stand out or draw any unwanted attention.

Pauline was reading a book in the large armchair in their modest, temporary home. She was tired frequently and felt extremely uncomfortable with carrying twins, especially since she was eight months along. She also had a stack of canvases, sketchbooks, markers, paint and pens to keep her occupied while she patiently awaited for something, anything too finally happen!

Marcell walked into the home, tired from working back in Brooklyn and walking to the Mushroom Kingdom every night. Despite being exhausted himself Marcell never complained and always put Pauline and their unborn sons first. With a small white box in his hands Marcell walked over to Pauline.

"How're you feeling today?"

"Huge." She answered dryly as she closed her book. "How was work?"

"The same." Marcell replied with a slick smirk. "I bought you something today."

"Oh? And what's that?"

Marcell handed her the box. "Well, I know you're getting restless and simply want everything to be done and over..."

"And I miss spending the day in our real home..." She tagged on with a solemn tone.

"So I thought I'd get you a little something to remind you of home!"

Pauline smiled as she opened the box and pulled out the small green cap inside. "Oh, Marcell!" Her eyes teared up. "Thank you! I love it!"

Marcell kissed the top of her head as he pulled the small red cap out of his pocket. "In just a few weeks our sons will be wearing these caps."

"Our sons..." Pauline repeated as she rubbed her much larger belly. "We really should think of names, you know."

"I know." Marcell put his hand on her belly. "Did you have anything in mind?"

"No. I don't have any one name I really like, so I can't even think of a second."

"Well, in my family the boys are always named after their grandfathers and great-grandfathers; and and the girls are always named after their grandmothers and great-grandmothers. If it's okay with you could we keep the tradition alive?"

"I don't see why not!" She smiled warmly. "What names did you have in mind?"

"My maternal grandfather was named 'Luigi' and my father was named 'Silvio'."

"Luigi... I kind of like that." She looked at the green cap. "It sounds similar to lily, and it reminds me of a green garden." She then looked at the red cap, what about the other name?"

"That's... That's a little odd." He admitted awkwardly.

"Why's that?"

"You see, my paternal grandfather was also... named 'Mario', so..."

Pauline stifled her amusement. "Mario Mario?"

"Yeah... But it was tradition so..."

"It's okay! 'Mario' is a wonderful name, it sounds like your own!" Pauline sincerely answered with a great smile. "What about your father-in-law? What was his name?"

"His name was 'Ignazio'." Marcell rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you like those names? I mean... We still have time to think about it."

Pauline looked at the two caps and happily took a small black marker from the table next the chair and began writing the names inside the caps. Starting with the red cap she inscribed under the small band that outlined the interior: "Mario Ignazio." And inside the green cap she inscribed: "Luigi Silvio." Capping her marker with a smile she looked at the caps in her hands. "Perfect." She put the caps on the table next to the chair.

"Not quite." Marcell commented. "Maybe we should stitch their initials on the front of their caps so we don't have to keep correcting people with their names."

"That's a good idea! I can do that while-"

A frantic knock on the door stopped her mid-sentence.

Marcell answered the door and saw Toadsworth standing outside nearly out of breath. "Master Marcell, Miss Pauline! Come to the Castle!"

"Toadsworth, is anything wrong?"

"Not at all! It's time my friend, it's time! Queen Orchid has gone into labor!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_

 **Author's Note:** Here's a little information on the given names and the names I've chosen.

"Marcell Horatio Mario": "Marcell" means 'Hammer'. "Horatio" means 'Time Keeper'.

"Pauline Clair Zola-Mario": "Pauline" means 'Little/Small'. "Clair" means 'Clear/Bright'. "Zola" means 'Famous Bearer'.

"Mario Ignazio Mario": "Mario" means 'Bitter'. "Ignazio" means 'Fiery'.

"Luigi Silvio Mario": "Luigi" means 'Renowned Fighter'. "Silvio" means 'Silver'.

Not only was 'Marcell' similar to 'Mario' but the connection to 'hammer' was too perfect to resist. And using 'time keeper' seemed perfectly symbolic of the infinite Mario timeline. Marcell, Mario and Luigi are all Italian names, while Pauline is French.


	18. Princess Peach

Toadsworth escorted Pauline and Marcell to the Castle's Royal Infirmary, where special preparations had taken place to accommodate Queen Orchid during childbirth. The Royal Physician as well as half a dozen nurses from the Toad Town General Hospital were in attendance during the big event. There was a fenzy of activity in the air as the Castle servants continued to tend to the Castle, while the Royal Army was on high alert.

Pauline and Marcell were allowed inside the infirmary to visit Orchid. She was resting in the bed with Moral holding her hand.

"Orchid!" Pauline held onto her other hand. "It's time!" She beamed excitedly.

Orchid laughed and smiled. "I can't believe it's finally happening. I mean, I was hoping it'd happen soon but now that it is..."

"Don't worry, you'll do just fine!"

Moral flinched as Orchid squeezed his hand tighter when she felt another contraction. "...And I'll be by her side until the end!"

The doctor walked into the room and 'shooed' everyone out of the room so that he could perform a quick exam in private. Marcell quickly kissed Orchid's hand as he helped Pauline walk outside of the room. "We'll be outside if you need us!"

After helping Pauling to sit in a nice and cushy chair in the cozy waiting room, Marcell took the seat next to her and began wringing his hands together nervously.

"Marcell, are you alright?"

He nodded his head. "Yeah, it's just... We're next!"

"I know!" Pauline squeezed his hands. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Marcell nodded again. "I'll be back in a moment, there's something I wanted to give Orchid and Moral and if I don't do it now it'll ruin the surprise."

"Okay, I'll be right here!"

* * *

Kammy Koopa and Kamek had been keeping an eye on the Mushroom Kingdom ever since the celebration five months prior. The two Magikoopas used cloaking spells to easily spy on the inhabitants of the Castle and Toad Town without any hindrance.

"Kamek report to King Koopa as soon as the child is born. We must be prepared for the arrival of the new heir."

"Yes, Kammy. I will make haste." Kamek obeyed the request and made his way to the infirmary window to monitor the situation.

* * *

The doctor happily update the expecting couple. "Everything looks fine and I foresee no complications. The baby should be here by sunrise."

"SUNRISE?" Orchid nearly shouted. "It'll take THAT long?!"

Moral ran his hand through Orchid's hair. "It'll be okay. I promise and in the end you'll have our beautiful baby in your arms!"

* * *

Marcell had rushed back to the mushroom house and picked up a tree sapling he had brought from Brooklyn. The sapling was to be a gift for the baby and he wanted to plant the night the baby was born. Carrying the sapling back to the Castle he informed Toadsworth of his gift and the Royal Ward happily escorted Marcell through the Castle Grounds to a large green hill that was often used for star gazing.

"Toadsworth please inform Orchid and Moral of the gift. I want to get it planted now."

"Right away! A marvelous gift Master Marcell. A unique tree for a unique person!"

"And just so they know this is called a peach tree. The fruit it grows are called peaches."

"Peaches, eh?" Toadsworth scratched his mushroom cap head in confusion. "I don't believe I've ever heard of such a plant. But I will tell the Queen and Prince."

* * *

Kammy watched Marcell intently, almost sickened by the generous man's gift. The very idea of celebrating the birth of a spoiled royal brat made Kammy grimace.

"Arrogant humans!" She spat as she resumed her patrol of the Castle. "Koopa will make them all pay!"

* * *

Marcell dusted the dirt from his strong hands and rejoined Pauline in the waiting room. His expecting wife looked so happy as she awaited news about the birth and how Orchid was faring.

"Marcell!" Pauline took his hand as he sat down again. "Toadsworth told us about your gift, that was very sweet!"

"It seemed appropriate." He casually tried to brush off his good deed. "Has anything changed?"

Pauline looked at the clock on the wall. "It's been two hours but it looks like it won't be over until sunrise!"

"Oh boy," Marcell adjusted his cap. "I guess this'll be good practice for us when it's our turn, huh?"

* * *

 _Twelve Hours Later..._

"Alright Your Majesty, it's time! One final push!" The doctor ordered.

Orchid squeezed Moral's hand to the breaking point as she gave it her all to bring her child into the world. The air was filled with the sounds of newborn cries as the baby was brought into the world and took ts first breath.

"Congratulations! It's a girl! A beautiful Princess!" The doctor exclaimed as he handed the swaddled newborn to the exhausted Queen.

Orchid cried tears of joy as she looked at the sweet face of her newborn daughter. Moral was beside himself with joy as he stared at the tiny baby with awe.

"She... She's perfect!" Moral declared. "She has your blue eyes..."

Orchid moved the blanket around the baby's face. "And your blonde hair."

"What should we call her?"

"I don't know, I couldn't decide."

Moral looked out the window to the newly planted tree on the grassy hill as the sun began to rise. "Why not 'Peach'?"

"Peach?" Orchid gave Moral an odd look. "Why Peach?"

"That new tree Marcell planted for her is the first of its kind to live in the Mushroom Kingdom, and our daughter, our little Princess, is the first to be born in this era of peace. It's symbolic."

Orchid looked at the sweet face of the tiny newborn with love. "Peach. Our Princess Peach."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	19. Our Heroes Are Born

Pauline and Marcell had rejoined Queen Orchid and Prince Moral as the exhausted Queen and new mother had been taken to a private recovery room. The four occupants stared in awe at the tiny newborn Princess in the Queen's arms and felt a wave of love sweep over the room. Outside the Castle the denizens of Toad Town began a festival to honor the birth of their new Princess, filling the air with cheers and song.

Moral took the baby from Orchid and held her tightly against his chest. "She's perfect. I couldn't be happier!"

Marcell and Pauline exchanged looks of expectant joy as they suddenly became anxious for the birth of their own sons.

Pauline spoke up. "She's absolutely beautiful. I can sense a great destiny for her, she'll make the Mushroom Kingdom very proud!"

Orchid never took her eyes off her daughter. "I know. That's the only thing I'll never your gift to see for myself!"

 _Three Weeks Later..._

Pauline and Marcell had reluctantly returned to their small mushroom home in Toad Town. Neither of them wanted to leave the Castle as they too felt connected to Baby Peach, but knew they needed to give Queen Orchid and Prince Moral their space and time to bond with their daughter. Being cooped up in the small home for the past three weeks was difficult for Pauline but Marcell took time off from work so he could be with her every second of the day.

To keep herself busy Pauline finished adorning the red and green caps with their appropriate 'M' and 'L' insignias, respectively. Marcell had taken the time to plant a small herb garden in the yard of the mushroom house to make it feel a little more like home.

Ready but not ready for the birth of their sons Pauline went to bed early and tried to rest. Walking into the small bedroom quietly Marcell climbed under the covers and was quickly asleep, his own body exhausted from hard work and his mind worn out from preparing for the future.

It was almost 3am when Pauline awoke with a start and a indescribable pain shooting through her abdomen. Putting her hand on her belly she breathed through the pain and shook Marcell awake once the pain subsided.

"Marcell! Wake up!"

Instantly awake Marcell sat up in the bed and turned to Pauline. "What? Is it time?"

"Yes!" Pauline excitedly answered. "Let's get going!"

* * *

King Koopa paced about the length of his war room lost in deep thought. Knowing that the Mushroom Kingdom was on the fast track to decline, the curse now in place, Koopa needed to plan very carefully to ensure the fall of Queen Orchid's reign.

Kamek had reported the birth of Princess Peach three weeks prior and had since been ordered to patrol the Mushroom Kingdom and report on the strength of the Royal Army.

Kammy Koopa joined her King in the war room and offered little input on his plans.

Slamming his fists down on the table in frustration he roared angrily. "The Queen will perish soon enough, but the Prince... He'll continue to breathe long after she has stopped."

"My Liege, I swear my allegiance and will follow your every command. Whatever you decision you make shall be the right one."

With a sneer he looked over his shoulder at the wise Magikoopa. "The night of the Queen's funeral we attack!"

* * *

Pauline and Marcell had been checked into Toad Town General Hospital and were now waiting, ever so patiently, for the birth of their sons. It was a long wait and it seemed that much longer seeing as it was early morning. Doctors and nurses happily tended to the expecting Sorceress.

"Marcell, did you bring the caps?" Pauline asked as she laid in the bed, feeling tired and anxious.

"Right here!" Marcell confirmed as he presented the caps from his overall pockets. "Everything is ready to go."

"Except me..." Pauline panted as she breathed through another contraction. "why does it take so long?"

"Don't ask me! I have zero experience with this kind of thing."

There was a knock on the door as Moral entered. "Hello, how is everything?"

"Moral!" Pauline was happy to see him. "Everything is fine, but slow. Is Orchid with you?"

He shook his head. "No. She was too tried to join me. She'll be here as soon as she can."

Pauline closed her eyes. "Poor thing."

Moral didn't want to worry Pauline or Marcell, but in his heart he knew that something was wrong with Orchid beyond exhaustion. "Yes, well, I'll be in the waiting room pacing about. Best of luck!" He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and placed them in a vase on the table beside Pauline's bed. "Here, a gift of life for your gift of life!"

"Thank you so much Moral, they're lovely."

* * *

The hours passed by slowly and Pauline was growing increasingly impatient. The doctor assured her she'd be delivering the twins within the hour but it still wasn't soon enough.

Orchid had finally arrived at the hospital. She had left Baby Peach with Toadsworth and joined Moral in the waiting room. "Has anything happened yet?"

"Not yet." He looked into Orchid's tired eyes. "Feeling better?"

"No." She admitted as she sat down. "I can't explain what's wrong, but I feel like with each day I'm getting weaker..."

"Maybe you should see a doctor?"

"Perhaps you're right. I'll-"

The waiting room was suddenly a flurry of activity as doctors and nurses rushed into Pauline's room.

"Oh, it must be time!"

* * *

"Congratulations!" The doctor praised he handed the swaddled newborn to Pauline. "It's a boy!"

She took one look at the crying newborn and smiled. "Mario..."

Marcell smiled broadly as he happily took his son from Pauline's arms and placed the red cap on his head. "My son. Mario."

Pauline flinched in pain and resumed pushing. Within two minutes the air was filled with the sounds of a second newborn crying.

"Another boy!" The doctor praised as he handled the second born son to Pauline. "Both are quite healthy, another heart congratulations."

Pauline sat up weakly as she cradled her second son in loving arms. "Luigi..."

Marcell happily wrapped his arm around Pauline as he looked at both of his newborn sons with pride. "Family." He slipped the green cap onto Baby Luigi's head. "We have a family!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	20. Waiting

Marcell stared out the window of the small mushroom house impatiently. It had been two days since the twins were born and by Mushroom Kingdom tradition the boys were to be delivered to their home via stork after the hospital declares that both babies are completely healthy. Marcell was uncomfortable with this tradition but endured it for Pauline's sake.

"Marcell, sit down!" Pauline insisted as she brought a tray of tea into the sitting room. "They'll be here soon."

"Yeah... But, I can't help but worry that something might happen to them before they have a chance to get here."

"Like what?" Pauline asked curiously. "The stork's have never failed to bring the babies to their homes and have never gotten lost."

Marcell shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I just can't shake the feeling that something unusual is happening right now..."

* * *

Moral had returned to the ivory tower where to finally investigate the unusual flower he had picked so many months ago. Unable to examine the flower without Orchid missing him, he found a brief window of time and took advantage of it.

Opening the satchel where the flower had been tucked away Moral felt his heart drop as it fell onto the desk.

"H-how is this possible?!" The flower hadn't wilted since being picked nearly six months ago. "This flower... It should be dead!"

The flower remained in full bloom, no signs of age or neglect tainted its petals or thorns. The same strange sap was still fresh, almost dripping from the stem of the flower.

"I knew it... There IS something wrong with this flower!" He heart skipped a beat as the horror of the grim reality set in. "Orchid!"

Rushing from the tower Moral ran across the Castle Grounds and into the Castle, where he nearly collided with Toadsworth.

"Your Highness!" Toadsworth excitedly addressed the Prince. "Come quickly! It's Queen Orchid... She's..."

"No!" Moral uttered helplessly as he ran down the corridor and into their private Chambers.

Toadsworth shook his head. "How could this happen? She's so young..."

* * *

The sun had set and night set in. Marcell was grown tired of standing and reluctantly sat down in his armchair.

Pauline had grown concerned by the lateness of the stork, but chose not to speak and worsen Marcell's concern.

The glow of the fire in the hearth was all that lit the small sitting room as the new parents sat in silence, neither wanting to say a word. Out of the silence the sound of fluttering wings caught their attention. Quickly glancing at one another the couple turned on the lights and opened the front door. There, sitting on the small stoop was two white bundles.

Marcell and Pauline picked up the bundles and brought them inside, celebrating the arrival of their sons.

Pauline kissed her boys and led the way to the small nursery and tucked the small babies under a blanket in their crib. "Good night, my sons."

Marcell looked down with fatherly pride at the two boys. "Soon you'll be in your true home."

* * *

Moral held Orchid's hand tightly and he struggled to restrain his tears. "No, please. Don't leave us! We need you!"

Orchid weakly smiled as she wiped a lone tear from Moral's cheek. "I'll never leave you."

The Royal physician entered the Chamber and escorted Moral outside. He held a clipboard in his hands and carried a frown on his face. "I'm so sorry my Prince. We don't know what's wrong with her. She's dying."

"No!" Moral refused to accept it. "There has to be something you can do!"

The doctor shook his head. "We've done everything. She isn't responding and her condition continues to worsen."

Putting a hand to his mouth Moral asked the question he never wanted to ask. "How long... does she have?"

Shaking his head sadly the doctor answered with a heavy heart. "Not long."

"HOW LONG?" Moral demanded bitterly. "I have to know... For the sake of our daughter."

The doctor answered solemnly. "Until tomorrow. Sundown."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	21. Saying Goodbye

All the late night Prince Moral sat at Queen Orchid's bedside, Baby Peach sleeping peacefully in Orchid's arms. The curtains were shut, keeping the room dim and quiet as Orchid's dwindling strength continued to fade away from her body. Staying awake for as long as possible Orchid told stories to Baby Peach, telling her about the wonderful memories she had with her and of all the wonderful memories that Baby Peach herself would experience as she grew up. Moral kept silent, doing his best contain his anger and his sorrow as he watched his beloved wife slip away before his eyes.

Toadsworth, ever loyal to the Royal Family, kept vigil outside the partially closed Chamber door with quiet dignity. He too struggled to contain his grief as the idea of the the young Princess growing up without her mother seemed cruel and unforgivable.

"Guard?" He nearly whispered to the patrolling Toad Soldier. "Please stand by, I have some most unfortunate news to deliver. Let no one disturb them."

"Yes, sir." The soldier discreetly acknowledged as he took his place outside the Chamber door.

With his head hung low Toadsworth exited the Castle and made his way through Toad Town as the sun began to rise behind the thick stormy rain clouds that were building overhead.

"The Heavens themself grieve on this day..."

* * *

Pauline and Marcell sat on the floor of their sitting room in front of the warm hearth, their twin sons napping on a blanket between the two very happy parents. Marcell laid on his side as he watched Baby Mario and Baby Luigi dreaming peacefully. Pauline couldn't break her gaze as she stared out the window to the gloomy, dreary weather outside.

"Marcell, I have the strangest feeling that something terrible has happened." Pauline remarked with a low tone. "I can feel it in my heart."

Marcell sat upright and cocked an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I... I think something awful has happened to Orchid."

"Are you-"

There was a quiet knock on the front door as lightning flashed and thunder crashed in the distance.

The noises disturbed the twins from their slumber. While Pauline tended to the babies Marcell got up and answered the front door.

"Toadsworth?" Marcell was genuinely surprised to see the Royal Ward. "What brings you here?"

With a sad look Toadsworth sighed and cleared his throat. "A tragedy has befallen the Mushroom Kingdom."

Pauline had heard Toadsworth's voice and joined Marcell at the door with Baby Mario and Baby Luigi in her arms. "Tell us, has something happened to Orchid?"

Nodding slowly Toadsworth confirmed her fears. "Please, I know you're still recovering and you want to rest, but you must come to the Castle."

"We will..." Pauline answered in a near sob. "Lead the way."

* * *

Kammy Koopa encircled the Castle while under the cover of a cloaking spell. Word had spread through the Castle that the Queen was on her deathbed and now the entire Mushroom Kingdom was in a panic. Proud of her word Kammy returned to the Koopa Badlands to inform King Koopa of her success.

* * *

Toadsworth escorted Pauline and Marcell into the Castle and to the private Chambers of the Queen and Prince. With the twins in their arms the good friends of the now dying Queen entered the dark room silently. Marcell removed his cap out of respect as he and Pauline approached the bed.

"Orchid?" Pauline sat on the edge of the bed and put her hand on Orchid's arm. "We're here."

"Pauline," her eyes opened slowly. "my sister. I'm glad I could see you one last time."

Fighting her urge to burst into tears Pauline smiled. "Of course." She carefully put Baby Mario in Orchid's arms, next to Baby Peach. "I'm always there for you."

* * *

"King Koopa, Queen Orchid is on her deathbed!" Kammy announced with twisted glee. "Victory is assured!"

King Koopa, who had been sitting on his throne with Bowser on his knee, smiled at Kammy as she brought him the news. "Excellent! Prepare my troops! Upon her funeral we attack!"

* * *

The storm rolled over the Mushroom Kingdom as the day crept on at a painfully slow pace. Orchid had lost her strength and was barely able keep awake. Pauline and Marcell left the Chamber with Baby Mario, Baby Luigi and Baby Peach so Moral could spend their last precious hours together.

Gathered together in the guest Chamber Pauline and Marcell tended to the three small, helpless babies and began their grieving process.

Pauline watched as Baby Peach innocently laid next to Baby Mario and Baby Luigi on the very large. "She will have no memory of her mother."

Marcell put his hand on Pauline's. "That's why we'll tell her everything about Orchid. She'll know her mother, even if she doesn't remember."

Pauline couldn't hold it back anymore and began weeping. Marcell hugged her tightly and tried to calm her. "I'm going to miss her, too..."

* * *

"Orchid," Moral held her cold hand tightly. "I love you so much! I'm sorry I couldn't save you!"

Orchid whispered weakly. "I love you, too." She forced herself to smile as she felt her end nearing. "Love our daughter for me, and never forget I'll be with you both... Always."

With her last breath Orchid declared her love and fell peacefully asleep. Forever.

Moral bowed his head as he began weeping for his lost love.

The skies opened up and a heavy rain drenched the Mushroom Kingdom in its natural tears.

Toadsworth shut the Chamber door as he reluctantly stood on the balcony that overlooked the Castle Grounds. Below the citizens of Toad Town and the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom had gathered below forming a candlelight vigil.

"It is with a heavy heart that I must inform you," Toadsworth took a moment to collect his thoughts. "the Queen is no longer with us."

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	22. One Final Gift

Through the heavy rain the denizens of the Mushroom Kingdom shared in their mourning. The candles that were once lit in the hopes of Queen Orchid's recovery slowly burnt out as the Toad's blew out the small flames. The heavy rain filled the air with a suffocating cold as the Toads dispersed to their homes in order to prepare for the inevitable funeral.

Pauline and Marcell kept to themselves in the guest Chamber, all three babies sleeping peacefully on the large bed together.

Prince Moral was embittered and quiet by the Queen's sudden, tragic passing.

Toadsworth quickly arranged the funeral to take place before the next day's sunset. Queen Orchid would be laid to rest in the Royal Family Crypt concealed beyond the trees in the furthest acre of the Castle Grounds.

A large marble statue of Queen Orchid had been constructed by the finest architects and artists in the Kingdom and was to be a gift to the Queen during the next festival, but now it was given in memorium to honor their the Queen. Placed in the middle of the marble fountain in the Royal Garden the beautiful Queen would continue to look over the flowers and watch the Mushroom Kingdom grow and prosper.

* * *

King Koopa led hiss troops across the Koopa Badlands and toward the Mushroom Kingdom. With Queen Orchid no longer a threat the time to attack the Mushroom Kingdom was ideal.

"March!" Koopa bellowed as he stomped across the lands.

A large squadron of angry Koopa Troopas, Goombas and Chain Chomps followed their King in synchronized formation over the barren landscape. Their heavy footsteps trampled the dried soil, withered plants and loose sand.

"Nothing can stop me now!" Koopa declared arrogantly as he peaked the hill to stare at the Mushroom Kingdom in the distance. "Victory is mine!"

* * *

The entirety of Toad Town gathered together to pay their respects for their dearly departed Queen. Moral, Pauline and Marcell took their positions and played their respective roles in Royal Etiquette for laying the Queen to rest. Toadsworth had taken the three babies and left them under the care of Royal nursemaid while the funeral took place.

The storm lessened but the rain continued. Drenched and cold the mourners endured the harsh weather, each taking the time to pay respects and lay flower after flower after flower upon her marble casket.

Slowly the mourners dispersed, leaving only Prince Moral, Pauline, Marcell and Toadsworth to continuously watch over their beloved Queen. Six Royal Soldiers entered the Courtyard and picked up the casket. The pallbearers, all adorned in their armor carefully carried the late Queen's body to the Royal Crypt. Prince Moral led the way while Toadsworth followed.

Pauline stopped at the marble statue of Queen Orchid and left a white lily at its feet to honor her late friend.

"C'mon," Marcell wrapped his arm around Pauline's shoulders. "let's go check on the boys."

* * *

Koopa let out a mighty roar as he and his troops stormed the Castle Grounds. Toads all fled for their lives, seeking shelter where ever possible. The remaining Royal Soldiers defended the Castle and all of those who called the Mushroom Kingdom home, brandishing spears and shields.

Marcell ran into the Castle, keeping Pauling at his side. The couple ran inside the Castle while more Soldiers ran out. Dashing into the room where the children were being watched, Marcell and Pauline found the nursemaid keeping watch for threats through the window.

"The babies?" Pauline asked frantically.

The nursemaid pointed to the wall where the safe room was concealed. "Go quickly!"

Pauline pushed in the small brick that opened the wall and pulled Marcell by his hand into the safe room where the three babies had been placed. Looking inside the large bassinet the three babies were napping peacefully, unaware of the world around them.

Marcell picked up Baby Mario and Baby Luigi while Pauline scooped up Baby Peach. Huddling against the far wall together Pauline and Marcell held each other and the babies closely, waiting for the chaos to end.

* * *

Prince Moral had heard Koopa's roar from the crypt and knew that the sneaky King was responsible for Queen Orchid's death. All the pieces fell into place. The Koopa King declared peace so he could build his army in secret. His powerful Magikoopas were responsible for the odd flower. And now, knowing that the Mushroom Kingdom would be vulnerable had led the invasion.

"No!" Moral declared as ordered the six Soldiers to follow him into battle. "We will not lose this Kingdom!"

Rushing off to defend the Castle and the Mushroom Kingdom in its entirety, Prince Moral let his grief turn to rage as he picked up his own spear to brandish in battle. Toadsworth remained at the Crypt, his desire to ensure Queen Orchid's dignity prevented him from leaving his spot.

"May the Heavens bless your courage."

* * *

Pauline looked down at Baby Peach in her arms, seeing the natural beauty of Queen Orchid in her innocent face. "I couldn't save your Mother my sweet little one, but I can save you!"

"Pauline?" Marcell held the boys closer to his chest. "What're you doing?"

"I know of a way to keep her safe from the Dark Magic of the Koopas." She answered as she stood up from the floor and walked to the opposite side of the room. "Orchid's death wasn't from a natural illness. She was poisoned or cursed, Koopa's invasion is proof that he had orchestrated everything."

"What can you do?" Marcell asked curiously.

From around her neck Pauline produced a blue amulet. "I can use this."

"Wasn't that Orchid's brooch?'

"Yes." Pauline looked at it fondly. "I had given it to Orchid before I let the Mushroom Kingdom. I had blessed it once to keep Orchid from being overcome by hypnotic spells, but if I use more magic I can ensure that this babies pure heart remains pure."

"How so?"

"The spell I'm going to cast... It'll take all of my energy to use. As a result the pipe between our worlds will close. Perhaps forever."

"What?!" Marcell didn't like that idea. "The pipe will never open?"

Pauline shook her head. "No. I used my magic to open it, but once my magic has been given to Baby Peach the power flowing through the pipe will cease. It'll only remain open long enough to pass back through one lat time."

"This is it?" Marcell hated the idea of cutting off this world after such a horrible tragedy. "We're saying goodbye and never coming back?"

A tear fell from Pauline's eye. "It's the only way to keep her safe." She looked down at Baby Peach. "If cutting off ties between the worlds is the only way to keep her and her Kingdom from falling into darkness, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make."

Marcell thought about it for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Yeah, you're right." He looked down at Baby Mario and Baby Luigi. "We'll tell the boys about the Mushroom Kingdom when they're older. On their 18th birthday."

Pauline smiled. "Thank you."

Waving her hand over the blue amulet Pauline became chanting in an unknown language, filling the small trinket with mystical white energy. With a final burst of power the amulet glowed brightly then was still. Exhausted Pauline fell to her knees onto the floor.

"It's done."

Marcell kneeled down next his wife. "You did what you have to."

Pauline pinned the amulet to Baby Peach's onesie. "With this amulet around her neck she'll be shielded from darkness until she's old enough to protect herself. And then, only then, will the power of darkness be able to rise up again."

"You mean... It's not permanent?"

Pauline shook her head. "No. The power of the spell will last for only twenty-five years. Long enough for the Mushroom Kingdom to grow and prosper and for Baby Peach to learn how to use her own powers to deflect the darkness."

The door to the safe room opened as Toadsworth and Prince Moral entered. "Moral!" Marcell was alarmed by his appearance. "What happen-"

"No time!" He interrupted. "Leave now! I won't bury my friends on this day!"

"But what about-"

"I'll defend the Castle. Toadsworth will protect the Princess. Now, do as I ask and leave!"

Pauline handed Baby Peach to Toadsworth with a frown. "We'll go. Just know that-"

Moral nodded. "I know. I sensed your magic."

Exiting the safe room Marcell shook Moral's hand. "It was an honor to know you."

"Likewise."

Pauline kissed his cheek. "Farewell, my Prince."

"Fare thee well, Sorceress." He motioned for the door of where two Soldiers were stationed. "They shall escort you to the pipe, now go! Raise your boys outside of war!"

 _ **...to be continued...**_


	23. Destiny

Fleeing the war ravaged Mushroom Kingdom to the safety of Brooklyn, Pauline and Marcell held their boys tight as they journeyed through the green warp pipe for the final time. Standing outside the now useless pipe entrance the small family stared into the black tunnel, knowing that they'd never travel to the Mushroom Kingdom again.

"Did we do the right thing?" Pauline asked as she hugged Baby Luigi closer to her chest. "Leaving the Mushroom Kingdom behind..."

Marcell put his and on her shoulder. "You gave the last of your power to protect the Princess. With it you gave up your home to protect ours sons. It's hard to accept right now, so soon after leaving, but we had no choice."

"I hope you're right..."

They embraced warmly in the cold darkness as their sadness set in. "I do too."

* * *

Prince Moral confronted King Koopa at the heart of the Castle Grounds, a spear in his hand and a look of rage in his eyes. Fearlessly Moral brandished the spear as he approached the towering King.

"You're not welcome here..."

King Koopa sneered. "I will be soon enough. I'll create a new Kingdom, bathed in the blood of Royalty."

"Not today!" Moral charged Koopa with the spear pointed directly at the Koopa's cold heart.

Slashing at Moral with his claws and belching fire the Koopa King began his viscous assault against the human Prince. Undeterred by the Koopa Moral dodged the attacks and drew closer and closer to the invading King.

The Royal Soldiers and the Koopa Troops fought mercilessly across the Castle Grounds while the Prince and King dueled.

"You shall rest next to your wife!" Koopa bellowed. "And your pretty little girl is next!"

"NO!" Moral's rage was unbound. With one final thrust he forced the spear through the chest of the massive Koopa and smelled the fresh blood that began flowing.

With a painful roar Koopa slashed in pain and struck Moral across his upper chest and neck.

The two combatants fell on the field, blood pooling beneath their bodies. Getting up slowly, his hands covering his wounds, Moral ordered the Koopa Troops to retreat and never return.

Looking at the body of their fallen King, the blood spattered spear still stabbed into his chest; through his heart, the Troops dropped their weapons and marched back toward the Koopa Badlands in admitted defeat.

The Royal Soldiers rushed to their Prince's side as he fell to his knee, unable to stand any longer.

Toadsworth, still holding Baby Peach, had heard Koopa's dying roar and saw the carnage outside the Castle. He kneeled down beside the Prince so that he could see the small baby one last time.

"Care for her, Toadsworth." Moral asked, his own blood still flowing freely. "Raise her with the love her mother and I feel for her."

Giving all his strength to defending his Kingdom and slaying the tyrannical King, Moral fell onto his back and breathed no more. In a single day the Mushroom King laid its Queen to rest and now, her husband, after a valiant victory over the enemy.

"My Prince," Toadsworth hugged Baby Peach to his chest. "I will do you proud! As will the young Princess..."

* * *

For the next fifteen years Marcell and Pauline raised their twin sons, Mario and Luigi, in their modest home in Brooklyn, New York. Marcell taught the boys how to use their hands to solve day to say projects; tools were his specialty, while encouraging them to participate in as many sports as possible. The twins excelled athletically and spent many happy hours with their Papa.

Pauline taught the boys about botany, medicine and trusting their senses when it came to assessing a situation. She encouraged the duo unleash their creativity through art and music, as well as the family garden.

The house was full of love and laughter as the four spent many happy days together under one roof.

However, unlike most stories, this did not have a happy ending.

One late fall night, Marcell and Pauline were driving home after a late dinner, it was starting to rain and many other driver's were in a hurry to get home. A drunken driver was unable to stop his vehicle as he sped through a red light and struck the car Marcell and Pauline were driving. They died instantly. When they died the truth of their family, the truth of their destiny died with them.

Mario and Luigi were orphaned at the tender age of fifteen. They were never told about their Mushroom Kingdom heritage or of the Mushroom Kingdom's very existence. Vincent and his wife raised the boys until they turned eighteen, when they decided to move into a small apartment together and begin a modest career in plumbing. It would be for another three years when Mario and Luigi found themselves thrown into an unusual world of magic and wonder.

The brothers uncovered the green warp pipe while excavating the abandoned subway. From the green warp pipe odd creatures that they had dubbed 'shell creepers' and other bizarre animals emerged one by one. Curiously the brothers climbed inside the green warp pipe, unaware that the magic of the Mushroom Kingdom had given the pipe energy once more, and fell head over heels into a new but somehow familiar world...

 _ **-The End  
**_


End file.
